


Two Souls One Destiny

by RavensBlueAmber, The White Wolf (RavensBlueAmber)



Category: Original Work
Genre: #AO3, #Gunn, #James, #Kimble, #Matthew, #TSOD, #alpha, #omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Femdom, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The Sims, Kids, Knotting, Male Omega, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, NaNoWriMo 2020, Omegaverse, Pack, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Parenthood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Trigger mates, True Mate Trigger, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/RavensBlueAmber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/The%20White%20Wolf
Summary: This is an omegaverse fic if you don't know what that is, don't worry, it will be explained inside the fic in detail."Two souls One destiny", that was what the village elder had told him when they first met, as well as when he left her and the pack behind for the city. A parting gift, she had called it. That was two years ago... and he had not forgotten about that cursed sentence. After all, he knew it well, because it had haunted him all his life. Sometimes he was visited in his dreams by a woman in white saying the exact same sentence over and over again.He would properly never see how it would be a gift, to him, it always brought pain and suffering to him.Indeed, it was a warning on what to comeand a way for salvation when you could find none.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud intruding on the sun’s happiness. And neither was there to be said of that man's happiness. Looking down the street you see a young male in his mid-20'ties, the same as a full-grown adult by societies standards. He was of average height, had black hair and dull green eyes. To top it off he had a lean built body, a handsome face and freckles. 

The alphas name being James by the way. Important information, if you asked him, the alpha part that is. He was "tall" enough to be one as if, gender had anything to do with height. But surprisingly enough, there was a lot of knot heads out there, that judged shifters on the background of different prejudices about the a/b/o.

He was on his way back home after a somewhat stressful meeting with his boss. Stressful in that way, that the man thought his secret had gotten out, and he was going to get fired. 

That was the law, you see, he wasn't in a familiar pack. Which meant he didn't have a familiar alpha to be referenced to. Not that he needed one if you asked him. He was a grown adult, and an Alpha at that mind you, he reminded himself. But it stated in the law, that any of shifter blood needed an alpha to be referenced too. 

So, if anybody was angry with one’s work, attitude or had business with one in some way. They would be referenced to the familiar alpha first. Also, if you had broken any laws. Kind of nice to be able to be bailed out of jail, if needed be, only members with a familiar alpha had that option though. But it was mostly for safety reasons. The reason being that most shifters w. all their different designations couldn’t handle the stress of being in jail. There was no hierarchy, and hierarchy meant everything to shifters. It was impossible to survive without it in some way or the other. 

After Arven, huge waves of shifters started moving into the city. As they also broke the laws of society, humans had wanted them to pay the same way as they did. The problem just was that even though shifters look exactly like humans on the outside. On the inside, they were strikingly different. 

Shifters needed constant care and management since their front designation kept changing depending on their mood and environment. All shifters had three designations, primary, secondary and tertiary. The primary was their human souls, the secondary their secondary gender and tertiary were their animal souls. The animal soul was just as big as the primary soul. The secondary was there to bind those two souls together originally. But as the shifters evolved, it developed just as much personality as the other two. That’s a whole other level of complexity compared to the primates, who only had the primordial soul to deal with. The soul fragments were just the first level of complexity, though. 

2nd level to this being that the primary, secondary and tertiary all had dynamics to them.

Primordial souls could be:

Deep 

Lesser 

Neutral

Submissive

In that order, the same being the case with Secondary and Tertiary, the only difference being that they are double-ups.

Take for example take James’ alpha, 

Primary: male, submissive

Secondary would be a deep alpha deep neutral

deep alpha meaning that he ranked over any: Lesser, Neutral or Submissive alphas. 

The deep neutral part referenced to all the other deep alphas out there. It’s so you could keep track of where you would lie in comparison to other deep alphas.

This alphas rank would be 128th if you were wondering. This ranking list, only included other alphas, the betas and omegas had their own separate ones. 

A snippet of the rankings:

_120\. deep alpha neutral dominant_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

_121\. deep alpha DEEP NEUTRAL_

_122\. deep alpha DEEP neutral_

_123\. deep alpha LESSER NEUTRAL_

_124\. deep alpha LESSER neutral_

_125\. deep alpha NEUTRAL NEUTRAL_

_126\. deep alpha NEUTRAL neutral_

_127\. deep alpha deep NEUTRAL_

_**128\. deep alpha deep neutral** _

_129\. deep alpha lesser NEUTRAL_

_130\. deep alpha lesser neutral_

_131\. deep alpha neutral NEUTRAL_

_132\. deep alpha neutral neutral_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

_133\. deep alpha DEEP SUBMISSIVE_

_134\. deep alpha DEEP submissive_

If you switched the alpha with beta or omega it would be their listings as well. All the secondary genders were equal in strength against popular belief. The thing was scorn upon by people, to have such a belief as equal secondary genders. It was simply not possible in their eyes, for omegas to be at eye level with the alphas. 

Family units or packs if you prefer that term, were typically made up of either 6-12-18 members, those 3 being the normal size of a closely-knit family/pack. This part of the unit/pack would be the main part of the family, and if the pack was bigger than that, the rest of the pack would be in outer rings of looser structure. These ranking lists were mostly used by people in the scientific fields, which meant that most primates and shifters didn’t even know of its existence. James was no different until he stumbled on **The White Wolf** and his work/books.

The two --------------- that split the different rankings apart were special. The shifters in between them could feel each other’s ranks in comparison to each other. They would feel the itch to pull rank on these 12th more often than not, trying to dominate them. 

When you dominate another shifter, you either claimed or fought your opponent. For the glory and to reinforce the hierarchy. Or in cases with the 12th to mess with them, or climb the ranks of the hierarchy, but that is a different story. The Rankings were a very complex thing, James had found out through **The White Wolf**. Go read her book “ _The ins and outs of the shifters psychology and genetics against the popular beliefs_ ” if you’re interested. 

These methods of domination and ranking could get really bloody and aggressive. If not taken seriously, other shifters and humans could get really hurt if they were not careful. So, Alphas with any sense in their small brains tended to find alternatives to these barbaric methods. 

The alpha, James, knew everything about the old barbaric methods and the newly invented ones. He had to learn them all while growing up, and learn them well, he did. It was a useful skill; he came to learn after he separated from his own family unit. It was also a great tool to fend off other alphas, and their stupid advances. 

Even though everything about James screamed alpha, some alphas still came looking for a fuck toy. What they found so fun about harassing him, he couldn’t really see. He was an alpha after all. James had never tried it himself, that was, to have an Alpha under him. Although some part of him could understand, those types of knotheads, wanting to try that. _“It must be really satisfying to know, that you had another alpha down to its knees,”_ thought James.

The reason why James was taught all these domination methods, though, was to prepare him to rule. He was to become the new familiar Alpha of the Gunn family legacy. Another reason why he was studying law and economics at the university, to learn the ups and downs of the laws surrounding being a familiar alpha. As well as things that could prove useful for one’s rule. 

In modern society, it was typically only alphas, that was allowed to do the dominating thing over all three genders. The betas and omegas were only allowed to do it amongst themselves, in their own packs, if allowed by their alpha. James thought that was bull… Every study EVER had shown the same _f’ing_ results, on how important the **hierarchy** and the fighting were for a shifter to be well balanced mentally. And then it was restricted to only alphas?! 

James huffed out a breath of irritation, why did the world have to be so unfair? He had started to emit pheromones out of anger outwards to his surroundings, in pure frustration. It didn’t go unnoticed an old lady passing him, reared back in fear, when she smelled it. James first realized what he had done, when he smelled the lady’s own fear pheromones in the air. It smelt like sour mint to him, she must be a beta then, but he couldn’t really be sure, it was a busy street after all. 

So, he quickly willed himself to stop and apologized many times to her. Feeling embarrassed over that he hadn’t had better control over his scent just now. Only pups couldn’t control their scents, and for him to let it slip at his age, was simply embarrassing. 

In his own opinion that was, some people never learned to control themselves, finding it unnecessary. Luckily, she forgave him quickly, and he thanked her again for her forgiveness. Adding a complement to her mint scent for good measure. To his surprise, she told him that none of her scents was mint and that she couldn’t smell mint anywhere. Which confused James greatly, because he could smell the mint as clear as day. She commented that it might be a true mate trigger before she walked away. But that couldn’t be true, if it was, then James wouldn’t be standing there. Instead, he would be all over the other person, trying to mate the daylights out of them. 

James checked his scents blockers to make sure that they were still firmly in place over his scent’s glands. The two on either side of his neck, that went all the way from the top of the neck, down to the beginnings of his shoulders, and the ring glands around and just above his wrists and ankles. The only ones he didn’t check, were those that were placed around and on, his private parts. Because he was definitely not stripping down here, on the middle of the sidewalk, to check. 

When he was sure everything was in place as it should be, he took off again, walking. The scent blockers were there, to ensure nobody would be disturbed, by his scent, when he was out in public. That and James was a very private person, he kind of only wanted to smell himself, together with his true mates’ scent. 

The blockers had always worked before, this was the second time they didn’t work. And it worried him, the first time, was when he met his soon-to-be mate, there they had not worked either. He was afraid that what the old lady was true. And it scared him to think about, you see his soon-to-mate was also his True mate. He knew that you could have more than one thanks to **The White Wolf** ’s book but meeting some of them, without artificial help was almost unheard of in modern society. He was just happy to have met just one of them, but two? His heart couldn't cope, he had to look up True Mates to be sure, when he got home. This could be bad. 

Just because you were true mate compatible with both of them, didn’t mean they were compatible with each other. Typically, it ended up with either one, two of them dying in a mating battle. Sometimes you would even die yourself if you were bitten by the one dying or by sorrow afterwards. 

James had chosen his mate and no one, not even good smelling minty, could come between them now... Other than the fact, that they were still in the pre-courting phase and his omega hadn’t really accepted him yet for courtship. But that would change soon.., he hoped.

The real problem was that he didn’t want that to be caught between them, and them fighting over him. He did rather just have them mate, and he would then leave them, than one of them dying. It was a weird thought to be having, about someone he didn’t even know. All the images be a bit too wicked in his mind, he could feel them starting to affect him. He decided it was best, to distract himself, and what better way to do it than with the history of the familiar alpha law.

So, humans didn’t know any of dominating thing and how important the constant hierarchy and order was for shifters. So, they sent shifters through the justice system, without a second thought for the smallest of breaks of laws. A show of power towards the shifters James would guess, to show shifters who the top dog was. But that quickly stopped. After a few accidents with alphas going out of control in jail, because they needed a hierarchy, that was not there. And it ended with them killing anyone in sight... Yeah. Not fun having to deal with, James could imagine. Especially not for humans. Shifters were more intuned with nature and the passing of life. They had too, survival had been everything for decades.

It was not the only problem; the justice system had gotten since Arven happened. Shifters had overrun the courts around the land. Typically, the incidents were about how they wanted a replacement, from some other family unit or pack. Because someone from that family unit had dominated on, one of their own and gotten them pregnant. They put these claims under the property laws. The different packs claiming the other pack involved didn’t abide by the property laws.

Hhhh. Poor excuse if you asked James. The dominating part, even though the “treating other shifters as nonhuman beings” also known as objectification was just as bad. The most common victim of crimes like these, being omegas, but there had also been documented cases of a few betas, and even some with the label female alpha. Though the last one were a rare sight. 

The female alphas & male omegas were both rare, so rare in fact, that some people lived their whole lives, without ever being in the same place as one. A good reason for this was that the family units/packs with them in tried to protect them from the sickness and life. 

They would all get the mysterious uncurable sicknesses and would die in an unspecific amount of time afterwards. Often James would ponder about this sickness since his soon-to-be mate was one of these. And he had never had this sickness, even though it was common knowledge that every male omega and female alpha had it. James was waiting for the science before he backed any of such claims ever again. He had to learn the hard way once, that not all stories end with a happy fairytale, and as a result, he would do anything to make sure to that truth was truth before giving himself to it.

James had met two male omegas and one female alpha so far in his lifespan, and not one of them had this sickness. James asked his soon-to-be mate’s parents about it, but they never experienced it in their pack before. Afraid that he might battle it in the future James, being a good alpha he was, researched this phenomenon tirelessly until he found the author **The White Wolf** holding all the answers to his questions. At least most of them, the real problem was to get his hands on some of his work. You couldn’t find his work online and some of his books were even forbidden in some places. Because his science went against the religion the Omega Verse. He even started a pack/cult of sorts going against the Omega Verse itself. Called the omegaverse, James found this immensely impressive because he also was a male omega.

Well back on topic:

It had been a few hundred years since the familiar Alpha law was set in place. And honestly, it was safer for shifters and humans alike that way. James clearly recounted his last class last week about it, that contained its history. This law was one of, if not the most important law made in the last centuries. It almost controlled everything in and about a shifter’s life nowadays.

Humans made this Familiar Alpha-first, law, saying it was to help to get the justice system rolling again. But every shifter knew that it was to make sure, that they could control the population of the shifters. The familiar alpha would give the punishments and extra emotional support as he/ or she mind you, saw fit. The hierarchy thing was something all shifter's needed. Even alphas needed someone to stand higher than themselves, even the familiar alpha.

But there were exceptions to that law. You could pay your way out of having a familiar alpha. Or if you had influential parents, they could also get around the law. Or if you're a drop-dead homeless, nobody could care less about those shifters’ wellbeing. Not that the law was made for the wellbeing of shifters. No, it was to keep shifters in check, humans thought shifters clearly had a breeding problem, and if overlooked they would end up with way too many shifters vs. humans. That was the beliefs of the conservatives anyway. Politics wasn’t really James’ thing, but it was what his parents wanted of him, “no” he reminded himself, it was what made the most money. Good money needed to support himself and his true mate. 

Not that he was one of the homeless, no, his parents were of the influential kind. Not that they could just bail him out of this law, you would still need to take the tests determining your gender and such, something the alpha was trying to avoid, desperately.! Nobody other than his mate would be allowed to touch his junk, thank you very much. So, he ran away, up into the mountains where he, fortunately, was taken in by a pack. A lame reason to run away maybe, but all his life he had been forced through tests after tests to insure him presenting as an alpha. It meant everything to his parents. The image of the great big Gunn main family and their generations of only alpha heirs depended on him. Of course, such things were impossible as breeding only alphas upon alphas for generations. He later found out, by reading a chapter about it in the book called " _The ins and outs of the shifters psychology and genetics against the popular beliefs_ ” by **The White Wolf.**

This was why James ran, he found that there was a much darker family secret behind it all. The familiar alpha would kill off, any of the heirs that did not turn out alpha. So, any pups of the family head would remain a secret, from the rest of the family, until they presented as an alpha. If it turned out they didn’t no one knew one existed. Besides a few main family members and three or so servants. Which was great for James, in his situation, since he ran off, only a handful of people knew of his existence. And his parents couldn't exactly get the news out to the public, that their only heir had runoff. It would tarnish the family image, especially if he presented as beta afterwards the recapture. Best case, they would have to kill him, but that would also tarnish the noble Gunn image, luckily for him. He only knew about this secret by discovering a code hidden in the family mansion. Sheltered from the world it lied. In one moment, his whole world came to ruin. James felt dirty and lied to by everyone he had ever known but one. He had his suspicions, of course, she guided him to the truth. The letters were written in blood, one-night cast in natural light. It was a code, he could have ignored it, but instinct told him otherwise.

James was glad for what he learned that night, he walked a path of a beast. Never able to return from where he once came. 

Time had passed quickly; he was standing outside of his apartment. He had been lost in thought all the way home, 1 hour 38 minutes and 40 seconds to be exact. "Very important Information," he thought to himself as he unlocked the white door. "Matt, I'm home!" the alpha called out as he went into the apartment's hallway. The floor creaking under his shoes as he went. Matt, as you might not know, was the alpha's roomie. 

James quietly closed the white door behind him, locking it. And put a hand on the fading brown wallpaper to help hold him steady while he took off his shoes. The apartment was quiet, Matt mustn’t have heard him then.

"Matt!" James called out again as he went, the white floor planks creaked loudly under his feet in the small hallway. He had to squeeze through the boxes shoved up along the walls on both sides. Quite a hassle, but they had to make do. Because the hallway also was functioning as a storage space of sorts for them besides being the wardrobe. Technically the small room to the left when you came in was the storage. But it was too small to fit all their stuff. Most of it being Matt’s stuff since James had run away and therefore didn’t have all his belongings from home. Not that he had much, to begin with. Someday, they would get a bigger apartment, he thought to himself. 

The constant creaking stopped when he stepped onto the fluffy white carpet. Yes, Carpets they helped with muffling the sound. of course, you still had to know how to avoid all the creaky spots, which was an art in itself. It had taken them both a little under a year to master the art.

He walked up to the green three-person sofa and looked over the backrest, to see if matt was lying on it. He wasn’t so, moving around it, to the right he walked over to the kitchen counters and looked into the kitchen. Nope, Matt wasn’t there, either. he passed the kitchen into the small long hallway to look in the washroom. Nope, he wasn’t there either. So, he went back into the main room to knock on the bathroom door. When no answer came, he looked in. He wasn’t in there. So, James took the other corridor to the left down to their shared bedroom. The brown door was closed. He quietly opened it. It was dark, he walked in and looked at the bed, no Matt either. 

Well, James went back into the main room and into the narrow hallway to the washroom. He stopped by the kitchen hole in the wall. Going to the note board. It was filled to the brim with different notes. He looked them over, and sure enough, there was a new note from Matt to him. 

On it could be read:

_“Hi Jamie_

_If you read this then I’m still out of the house. I’m with Miko and some of her friends, we are going out for a karaoke night. Big brother Akiro will pick us up and get me home safely, he promised._

_I have made some food for you, it is in the fridge._

_Have fun doing your adulting_

_From your Roomie”_

_“Ohh_

_Well...”_ James thought. He was kind of disappointed, that he wasn’t home to greet him. But on the other hand, he could do the things Matthew talked about. 

So, he did just that, cleaning up the apartment, paying the bills and writing down his mental notes of the familiar alpha law, might prove useful in the future. 

When he was done, he grabbed the prepared food from the fridge, that Matt had made for him. He was truly grateful; he couldn’t cook a meal to save his life. His roomie was a real blessing in that sense. Before he treed into his life, James had lived on was take-out and water.

James went into the main room and sat down on the green sofa. He reached under the sofa and picked up a book. It looked ordinary, old; its cover made by leather. It looked boring, like an old history book, that you could find on a forgotten shelf in an old library. It was very unlikely anyone would want to take it if the apartment since it didn’t look valuable at all. 

It was made this way on purpose, to make people not want to read it. No title, no picture, only a symbol, the symbol of **The White Wolf** 's clan’s symbol. 

The first few pages were with a bunch of gibberish to confuse the enemy talking about how it was a sturdy material and a better notebook could not be found. It would fool anyone. 

The real text was written with invisible ink, the only way for you to be able to read it is for you to drink a herb mixture, be in a shifting state or to layer two of your three genders at once, all three things is something not many can do. You would more or less have to go through some kind of hardship to gain access to the notes.

James put the book down on the coffee table and concentrated.

James let his self-shift a bit, only a 1/3 of the way so his tail and ears of his animal part were showing.

James picked up the book again, from the coffee table, now it looked different to him. Still no title but on the inside, there now stood:

_Titled: "The ins and outs of the shifters psychology and genetics against the popular beliefs" edition nr. … by **The White Wolf**. _

_Welcome to the forest you speak, may the wildlands lead you the truth you seek._

_Good luck adventurer the land before you lie vast with the fairytales and legends soon to be forgotten._

_By the curse of humanity._

_Yours Truly_

It sounded just like an adventure fic, you know the ones where you choose your own adventure through your choices.

There was no end and no beginning, from that point on. No page numbers, no table of contents, even the paragraph was cut in weird places. Did this mean the book was just on a block of text? No, it did actually had chapters, but not the traditional kind. They could be very long or really short.

The “chapters” didn’t have chapter names instead it consisted of random numbers, or at least they were to the inexperienced reader. James knew better. These numbers counted as edits. Every time an edit had been made the number would go up by one. 

All these steps were taken to protect the author and the reader. 

Because **The White Wolf** was a male omega. A progressive one at that with some interesting theories, that went against most of the common beliefs. Like his theory of the dynamics Dominant, Neutral, was also present in omegas instead of only alphas and betas. A dominant omega was a ghost story for most people. It was unheard of. And look down upon, a scary tale to tell kids, to get them to behave. By society’s standards, all omegas were Ozzies. Meaning being submissive by nature. 

James dwelled a bit on that thought, he himself would say that he was a neutral or a switch as some call it. He got both a dominant and, even though he would never admit it, a submissive side. But the submissive was a thing from the past, now he had a soon-to-be mate to take care of. And he was definitely an Ozzie in every sense of the word.

 **The White Wolf** ’s theory went against anything passible. Therefor his books were banned in most places. Because most of his works, if not all would go against societies standards.

James still had at least 5 hours to spend waiting, so enough time to find the true mate section hopefully.

Well back to the book... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start breaking down the omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be focused on the rules of my omegaverse.  
> This chapter is short, I know, but I'll promise you that the next one will be longer I promise.

James was looking for a specific paragraph which held the information about True mates and the trigger factors.

But because of the circumstances to hide the intel of the notebook from unworthy users, you couldn’t exactly just look it up where to look for it. So, he just started reading from one end to the other:

_"Shifters hear me, hear my calling take it to heart because I The White Wolf, speak of the truth. For your whole life, you have been betrayed by your brethren and Sishen._

_If you have ever been told that you’re below your alpha if you’ve ever been told that you are to follow their lead, that you as a shifter have been gifted the land beneath your feet._

_That everything is determined by society and their parents, familiar alphas and genetics._

_If you ever have heard things like alphas rule, omegas rears and betas are replaceable nobodies._

_All this is wrong, the information is outdated, made to make you fear yourself, and therefore abend by the rule of society._

_Like how we need to behave as the apes, live, talk, walk like them. To behave like one to the best extent we can. We are expected to be apes. This is foolishness we are not apes we are SHIFTERS._

_Society’s best friend is a dog, so, what do the model their shifter standards after? DOGS! SHIFTERS are not dogs; shifters are shifters first and foremost. We live and breathe the same air as the apes and their pets, but we are not like them. We are our own species and we are wild._

_They tried to tame us and look what happened! After a few centuries living with them, we have forgotten our past and our future, we have been misguided by the homo sapiens and ourselves. You have lost sight of what’s important and I’m here to help. Which leads me to the next point in your new survival guide._

_Before we jump into messing with your clouded vision on the 3- secondary genders, Alpha, Beta, Omega we need to clear up all your misguided/outdated information about the common stereotypes/ misconceptions you, yes you, and the human society have been fobbing off on our own shifter society. Don’t get me wrong, we are also a part of the human society, but they are not a part of our shifter society. (Actually, we have a few humans at the centre, that could count as being part of our shifter society. But they have converted themselves through trial and error and it was a very long, tiresome and hard process. But more of this in another book about pack leading or something.)_

_These Common misconceptions about our shifter nature are such as the:_

_The builds, the behaviours, the smells, Nesting, Eye colour, dom only alpha, sub only omega, sterility, A/b/o, shifter species, mating mark effects, TM, a/b/o suited jobs, schools, laws, shifters/apes, rare/none male Omegas and female Alphas. These are the major ones lets jump in, shall we?_

_Wolves. Wolves are what the humans see in us shifters. A tamable race, a step behind dogs. But we are not, or at least, we are not only wolves. As you might have guessed by my name, Yes, I am indeed a wolf shifter, and if you are wondering yes, I can shift. I know it’s a trait getting rarer by the season. And I have no words other than how it saddens me. I’m not angry with this development since we are all born human and humans chose their own fate. Anger is only involved if you take away that choice without giving a chance. But that is beside the point._

_Us shifters have multiple races or families we can derive from. 95% as of what we have records of in cities is Carnivora order. Us wolves come from the Caniformia order. As you might have guessed we from the Caniformia order have a number of us living in the city. Therefore, the myth of their only being wolves. But another less known part of the percentage is of the order Feliformia._

_Hippos are too big, the same as elephants or whales. We have never found evidence for shifters being able to shift to them. Not that they are too unintelligent to be a shifter animal. They are simply too big, it takes too long to shift, the energy required is too much. And the whole experience to painful to go through._

_And sorry to say, folks, we don’t have snake shifters. It seems that shifters must be of the class Mammalia, for it to work. At this time, we have found no signs of there being other class shifters besides the mammal shifters._

_The Difference apes or not? That might be a question you have asked yourself, remember shifter folks. Normal humans can read this if they have the right herb mixture. Normal humans are also known as homo sapiens, that is whom we normally call the apes or primates or twolegs, to differentiate between them and the shifters. We can’t exactly call them humans since that is referencing both shifters and normal humans._

_But if You are wondering, as far as we know right now, we have not found any ape shifters. I’m not saying it’s impossible. My theory is that somewhere there lives a colony, but they are properly of a smaller ape species."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A/B/O, amongst other things  
> ^this was my problem child, felt like I couldn't break it off in the middle- but I'm still not done writing it so... Decided to give you a shorter chapter this time and a longer one next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_"The **A/B/O**_

_Is an abbreviation of Alpha / Beta / Omega, the / being there to separate the 3 secondary genders. Maybe just a spelling the apes did to separate back in time, but we shifters certainly took it and made it our own identity. It was made to separate different types of shifters based on different traits, mainly the eye colour of the shifters. It will be explained later in another chapter. But basically, the jest of it is that there is 1 type of eye colour change to each secondary gender. When the secondary gender takes control over the body of the shifter, the shifter’s eye colour will change too._

_The high-ranking Alphas has a crimson coloured eye change. The high-ranking Betas has a sky blue coloured eye change. And the high-ranking Omegas has a golden coloured eye change._

_This has also something to do with the ranking, which I’ll also explain later in great detail. It’s a complex topic, but the jest is that the eye colour of your secondary gender depends on what A/B/O and what ranking you are. The deeper the colour the higher the ranking._

_You see, we shifters, as you may or may not know, is made up of 2 separate souls, and none of those is the secondary genders A/B/O. Or one of them, you can only be one of them. Be it Alpha / Beta / Omega. Not all of them, at the same time. It is something you present into at an age around seventeen. Of course, there are some abbreviations to that rule, some are early seedlings and others bloom late. The secondary gender is what binds us shifters together. It makes it so, that our 2 souls can coexist with each other._

_We have not always had the A/B/O’s gender, it is something that has evolved within us, over thousands of years._

_As you were taught in school, the first soul, the primary soul, is the same as what the apes have. The human part, the front brain, it makes out what we like to call our primary gender. [What we are born as. The second soul, the tertiary, first manifests later around the age 3.] ⃪This knowledge here is wrong. You are born with both your primary and tertiary souls, and they can both be a determining factor in whether your primary gender is female or male. It all comes down to what you are born as. If you are born shifted, then the tertiary’s gender you will be. And the same goes in human form. But, wouldn’t it be the same thing, you ask? No, not necessarily, in some cases yes, the two souls have the same gender, but in 1/3 of cases, at this time xxx, they actually have the opposing gender. This ratio tends to jump between 1/3 and 2/3 over the passing of generations. In any case, the number is much higher than it is in humans. Because we have a higher chance of having both genders within us. More about this in the biological section. Its gets a bit interesting you’ll see on the body parts, amongst other things when you run into cases involving both primary genders like this._

_And the secondary gender, as ironic as it may sound, has no gender at all. An Alpha is an Alpha, a Beta is a Beta and an Omega is an Omega. They work the same way, or more precisely are equipped with the same tools, whether male or female. The “tools” available to you is of course decided by your “birth rank” /genetic potential. But they all have the common goal to keep the balance within and make sure the genes get to the next generation._

_Why is there such a bigger number of non-binaries, you may ask? It’s because when the first shifters made the pact Arven, to become one, we went for what we found most attractive. And as many humans know, the majority of our homo population are cisgender. Which meant females of the homos found male animals to feast on and vice versa. The animal side of things didn’t care much, they’re driven by instinct._

_Not the Arven that you know of, mind you. The one you think of when you hear the name is the one signed in the 1900 th century as a peace treaty between the homo sapiens and the **homo heidelbergensis anima.** homo heidelbergensis anima being the scientific name of shifters as a whole._

_So, many of us wild folk it is kind of ironic how they used the same name from that long ago. Since Arven was a pact made, in all it gore and glory. It basically meant: SURVIVAL. Survival of the fittest, and by that also meaning ensuring the survival of the next generation. No, pretty flower crowns there. It’s a fake view of it. It was a war pact, built on the instinct to survive._

_Like a quick thing to take note of what was happening under Arven. As every shifter may or may not know, to become a shifter you have to rip out a willing subject’s heart and eat it while it’s still beating._

_Basically, the subject’s soul needs to be locked into their own heart willingly as well as having a primal instinct connection with the one that will be doing the eating. The one that will be doing the eating will also have the same criteria applied to them. A accept to become one and therefore stronger than before. The two subjects will lock in battle, one with instinct and nature fighting to the death. Trying to eat each other’s hearts. Succeeding will be that one defeats the other and eats the whole heart without the other taking a bite out of their own. Then you have a variation of options whether you succeed in it or if you semi do or if you fail miserably. If you do succeed, then you won’t be a shifter per se. More like a pre-shifter, you’ll have two souls but unable to shift. You don’t just shift in a puff of smoke or something! Modern shifters have evolved over hundreds of thousands of years. Arven is a bloody pact to make, but it works. A study for a later day would be if this phenomenon could be connected to the mating bond, that the subject’s connections of hearts = an early mating bond??_

_But either way, I guess they chose to call the peace treaty, Arven, as a show of respect towards what our ancestors went through. But how did they even know about this pact if it is so old? It’s not like they had access to the ancient stones on Arven. Because the ones that made the treaty, was mostly city dwellers and the stones are placed deep in the wildland domains. But that is an afterthought for another day._

_Another quick thing to note: Arven, is a pact made again and again over time by us shifters. Whenever we make a pact today in the wildlands, we call it Arvi or some other abbreviation on Arven. It is a pact first and foremost, not a peace treaty. It’s a “this is the terms, and if you break them, we’ll follow the law”. Law in wildlands terms means, basically, all-out war. Of course, the war laws again will depend on your species and of course where geography you are placed/live._

_Another part of this A/B/O section is to remind you that these titles “Alpha / Beta / Omega” are not something that we, shifters, call ourselves. It is something humans has made up, (both shifters and apes if you were wondering). It comes from the outdated belief that we are all wolf shifters. As we have stated in an earlier section, you now know that we are indeed not all wolf shifters. And thinking so is wrong and discriminating against shifters as a whole. But dogs are the humans’ best friend. So, humans looked back at dogs’ ancestors. And found some outdated information about wolfpacks, for the naming of the secondary genders._

_Such as that the Alpha male leads the pack and female alpha follows them. Below those two in the hierarchy, we have the betas who is the nr. second-highest on both the female and male side of things, they follow their alpha and are loyal to them and them only. At the bottom of the wolf hierarchy, we have the omegas. They are the pack's stress relief and the weakest of the pack. Or at least that is what the material stated. So, humans, without fact-checking, named the 3 variations of the secondary gender after this._

_This information is wrong, wolf pack structure is really based around family units as many of the other mammal species. The alphas = the parents and the betas and omegas can shift their ranks around. We shifters can’t just shift rank. After you have turned 29 and pre- or aftersented (in some rare cases), there is no going back. You will be this secondary gender for the rest of your life._

_The age 29, is there as a potential age for a secondary gender shift. The latest secondary gender shift found recorded was a male beta that at 28 years old aftercented to an alpha after meeting his forever mate. This happened in a rural village in the north of Europe in the late medieval ages. We have been in contact with the ancient pack of the north. The domain pack of Scandinavia, they have something called “The Holy cliff” where stories of their ancestors’ secrets are written down in their own language called old Norse. They had graced us with the honour to gain access to read on the holy cliff. It held many secrets of the past. I’ll someday release a book called The Holy Cliff. In it will there be the approved material from the domain leaders. It’ll be containing some of the legends of the domain, their religion, praising the goddess of the moon, Amy, and her sister Smoke the goddess of night, along with her mate Flashfire the comet tail. Just to name a few._

_There are many goddess’ and gods we pray too, and they have many names and praying practices. These praying practices still live on today in some packs of immigrants in the USA’s. The praying practices remain, even though many have forgotten the practice origin. It has become a tradition for them. For example, when praying to Smoke the goddess of night, you’ll have to capture some smoke in a jar as an offering. These jars of smoke are then put on an altar and you offer up your prayer. When night comes you can then let the smoke go so it can reunite with Smoke. Some packs even have priestesses assigned to the goddess’ and gods they believe in._

_Note: Knowing of these traditions and where they stem from. It is an easy way to track down where one’s pack has immigrated from._

_As you know the presenting age lies around the age of 17. But the youngest presented, dated in history is recorded fairly recently. It was a pair of children from different family units, who played at each other’s family units houses a lot. The children felt especially drawn to each other and the parents were oblivious to the signs. One day it happened, as you might have guessed they TM’ed(True Mate) triggered. The girl was 13 and the boy 12,4. This mating so early is forbidden in many human cities, so hell was raised, when this had happened. The government has tried its hardest to cover up this fact afterwards. The constant fear it wouldn’t raise. If people knew that their children could present at the tender age of 12._

_The parents on both sides were not happy to find out about this either, they handled it the most horrible way imaginable. Which is why I’m telling you this, so you won’t do the same terrible mistakes._

_They split the pair up, with a lot of fighting on the kid’s parts._

_The families kept them apart at much as they could and forbid contact with the other._

_The kids kept meeting up in secret and getting caught._

_One day the female child’s family unit got enough and went up and left without another word._

_The omega boy was crushed, True mates cannot live without each other._

_The omega boy went into mourning._

_The parents of the omega tried to reverse the presentation to omega through questionable lab experiments._

_It is illegal to try to experiment with, how to turn/change a presentation artificially. And it doesn’t work._

_In some rare cases, you can aftersent to another secondary gender. But these cases are **very** rare, and you only have a limited age gap of 10-12 years, from 17 to 28, you can do in. The gap depends on your genetics and species. Most only have a gap on 3-5 years after turning 17 or if you present before that time the timer starts to tick down from there._

_The centre pulled this now 14-year-old omega from the illegal labs on a raid w. many other unfortunate souls. Many of the shifters placed in those labs had similar stories to tell, of being ripped from their soul mates or had “presented wrong” or had a “wrong dynamic.”_

_If you are missing your mate, please contact the omegaverse Centre. The lost mates will be taken care of by trained contractors and the ones looking for mates or packs are entered into our mate and pack finding program. So, if you are in need of new pack members and can’t find the right match this might be a way for you._

_The alpha female’s name is Adeline Rey. If you hear about anyone or know anyone by that name please reach out to the centre, so the mates can be reunited._

_In the wildlands this is not forbidden, to form forever bonds at such a young age. But it varies whether a pack allow it or not. But mostly it depends on the rules of the domain where the pack is placed in the wildlands._

_The domains can be owned by more packs/family units or a pack or an ancient pack or a specific anima species._

_If it’s an ancient pack, the domain is so big that it covers thousands of square kilometres. It is the “main” family that rules the land if big enough this main pack will be split off into different packs and those mains have their own branches of other packs living under them. Those branch packs are typically rovers settling down with a mate from other branch packs or from the outside of the domain._

_But remember in the wildlands nothing is cut into stone, you fight for territory all the time. And the domain borders are constantly expanding or decreasing. It’s a complex matter we’ll save it for another book.”_

James knew a bit about what was being mentioned in the book, after all, he had in a small period of time in his life lived in such a way. He was taken into a middle-sized rural village when he had run away from home. He felt his feelings take a turn from the worse at the thoughts of the village. The village members had found him hurt and weak on the village borders. They had fortunately for him, taken him in and placed him w. one of the village elders for training. He had to learn their ways to live as one of them. Along with that information he also learned a lot of secrets of his own gender and how alphas were supposed to act more earthbound, than all high and mighty as he had been taught. It was quite the wakeup call for him, everything he had known was wrong. It felt like having gotten the rug he stood on ripped right out from under him. And he fell hard, but under the village elder’s guidance, he was built up again, to a much better self. And he was so grateful to her, she was the first to ever to see him, for what he was, human and beast, without ever looking to his secondary gender once. She was the first to accept him. and he hoped that someday, she would acknowledge him as one of the pack and be proud of him.

He was taught a lot of things, by her in those 5 years. In many ways she was like him, strong and stubborn. And she taught him everything he knew about the wildlands today and the true secrets behind A/B/O. Just like the wolf author of “The ins and outs of the shifters psychology and genetics against the popular beliefs” taught others, and so much more. 

She taught him to shift and fight and behave with dignity. Something James had always thought that wasn’t meant for him. All the bad things he had heard about his own gender made him want to throw away his own life, and change his gender for another, by the time the Kimble family pack had found him in the woods. She had changed his outlook on life. Showed him another way to live, and ultimately saved him from his own demons.

He wondered if she knew how much she had meant to him, or if she just had seen him as another passerby. The last thing seemed more realistic, she had properly forgotten about him by now, it was a long time since he last had seen her.

His mood changed again this time for one of longing, the city life was a new kind of hard. Other alphas were ruthless and so was omegas. The betas also wanting a piece of the cake. But they were nothing compared to the harshness of the wild.

In the wildlands the rule was very different and brutal, he learned that the hard way. In the rural village he lived in, he was not part of the pack, that meant he was treated as the lowest of the low. His secondary gender didn’t matter in that equation, whether he was an alpha, beta or omega, if not part of the pack they were all treated the same. Nonamed they were called, didn’t matter whether they had a last name or not when in the Tornedge’s pack territory this information proved nothing. Not till you were part of the pack anyway. And that process took months, if not years to complete, and some humans will never make it. James knew of another noname, alpha, that had been at the rural village for 15 years but still wasn’t a part of the pack. His elder had warned him to get too close to him, so he didn’t, even though he didn’t really understand why. But did he as he was told because she was an elder.

Nonames doesn’t get treated with the respect of the rest of the pack, and they only are allowed to run around on their own in the rural village. If they wanted into the main part of the big mountain territory, they had to be escorted at all times. Unless they were at the destined family’s territory that they were staying with. The elder Bala had her own territory quite far into the pack territory. There James was staying and training. As long as he stayed behind her scent marks, he was free to be alone and do as he pleased. Almost, at least, she had put some rules down for him to follow. And follow them he did, it felt very secure to do so, she was a scary wolf after all.

Nonames was looked upon as trash in the forest. But they still had useful probabilities. Like when a rival pack came to try to claim the boarders. Pack as in also apes, nonames could be exchanged as a gift in an Arti. They were also used in the wars of the territories as foot soldiers.

In his time with the pack, James had become an experienced fighter in wolf form as well as his human form. There had been many fights for the border between wildland and city. It was a good link for resources from the city and the apes wanted to get to the oil and other raw materials they thought could be found under the mountain.

Guns and other modern things were not allowed in border fights. They fight just like in the middle ages w. shields and swords. It was a wise decision on both parts to choose this form of fighting. This way the apes got an extra chance to think before taking another’s life instead of automatic rifles. A beat of a heart and hundreds of lives could be lost. To most wildlands’ shifters, life is sacred and goes by the rule to live in the moment following their fallen friends’ path. In a way of never regret and only the passing of time can heal one’s wounds.

Too many bad memories started to surface and his secondary moved reached out of in its cage. He pretended it didn’t exist as the elder had taught him. And he quickly distracted himself by looking down at the next paragraph.

As far as he could see he was in the last part of “chapter” 7:

_“Another important thing to note. Is that the A/B/O names were put on wolves in their packs of what rank they have. So that is also how many packs in the wildlands use them. Relationship as well as main family units/ semi packs or hangout groups within an already formed bigger pack. Whichever tops are usually called by the name of alpha and the bottoms called omega. Switches are called by the name of beta. But it really depends on the situation and territory rules. It’s considered rude to ask into why you call an omega for alpha or vice versa. Basically, you’re asking for a fight if you do it and you’ll defiantly get one if you do. So, don’t do it._

_The homo heidelbergensis anima /shifters, also have every gender imaginable in the prejudiced order for your own pleasure or disgust: male alpha, female beta, male beta, female omega, female alpha and male omega._

_Did you hear me right? Yes, they do indeed exist. Omega males and female alphas, but they don’t! you say, they are mistakes and never meant to be! you say._

_Nope. That is a lie or more like artificial evolution that happened due to humans deciding what genders could live on and who was faulty by birth. We, humans, intertwined our own prejudices into the evolution process and selected who would survive and who wouldn’t from a litter based on human ideals._

_It is true, that they are extremely rare in some countries because of this though. They are more common in the wildlands but even here the prejudice has snuck in. But only because of city living joining the wildlands and teaching such behaviours or through ape villages nearby pack territories w. the old beliefs._

_So, that killed a lot of fine omegas and alphas._

_But you know the saying “Nature always finds a way” and it really must if we all want to live within happily mated pairs. And we do, like true mate triggers happen for a reason, or forever mates for that matter. Never heard of TM or FM? Or did you think it was just a fairytale? Let me tell you, it is a real phenomenon. And it’s the best thing that would happen to you if you chose to wait/search/find such a mate. But I’ll explain it more in detail later._

_Basically, nature have a law of polarity: Everything has an opposite. So, if you are an female omega you could have a TM that’s a female alpha, if it completes you. TM’s uses the law of gender to merge bonds. It’s like they are yin and yang to each other. You can’t have one without the other._

_So, nature fought back and blessed us with more ways for certain genders to form. Basically, we now have different styles of male omegas and female alphas._

_Female alphas:_

  * _The straightforward way, you are born with a penis and a vagina, the knot will start to form at 17 years old._



_No balls, alpha females got no balls in any scenario, unless you aftersent from a male omega._

_If you run into an “female”(male) alpha with balls or scars after getting balls removed, they are males genetically/biologically speaking. If they are transgender female alphas don’t judge them, that is fine, and a respectable way to transcend._

  * _Born primary female, like an ape, but develops a penis when they start to present so at the normal age 17 years old. This penis will develop till they are 21 years old in length and thickness and from then on, the knot at the base will form._



  * _Born primary female, like an ape, but develops an inverted penis when they start to present so at the normal age 17 years old._



  * _Born primary female, like an ape, presents as an omega female, but then aftersent to an alpha and then develops an inverted penis._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as an omega male, but then aftersent to a female alpha and start to develop permanent breasts + a knot._



  * _male beta aftersenting and developing a knot and he also has to have the ability to birth kids as a beta beforehand. Go read the book “Our forgotten Past - The forgotten history of shifters” ’s first section if you are confused._



_Male omegas:_

  * _Born primary female, like an ape, present into omega female, then aftersents and thereby developing a penis on the outside._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as a beta male, then aftersents and then developing silk glands. - Only if they already have the ability to bear children._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as a beta male, then aftersents and developing silk glands and (a channel, - Only if they do not already have the ability to bear children.)_



  * _Born primary female, like an ape, presents as an alpha female, then aftersents and losing their knot and breasts and developing a channel and silk glands instead._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as an alpha male, and then aftersents, developing a channel and silk glands + loses their knot._



  * _The straightforward way, born primary male, like an ape, but start to develop the channel when they start to present so at the normal age 17 years old. This channel will develop until 21 years old and from then on, only the silk glands will form."_




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 2 I wrote something that said I need to go through all this:  
> The builds, the behaviours, the smells, Nesting, Eye colour, dom only alpha, sub only omega, sterility, A/b/o, shifter species, mating mark effects, TM, a/b/o suited jobs, schools, laws, shifters/apes, rare/none male Omegas and female Alphas.  
> Before jumping in and while they are all important to understand the omegaverse and how it is built up, I thought it was better to cut down on some of the text since it was not a big part of importance at the moment. Such are the topics: a/b/o suited jobs, schools, laws, mating mark effects. Which will be explored later in the story. maybe. Decided to cut them for now, anyway. Today you will hear about: The builds/body, the behaviours, the smells, Nesting, Eye colour, dom only alpha, sub only omega, sterility. Not in that order.

_Now that the rare genders are out of the way. We can go to the complicated parts. You thought that up above was the complicated part? Sorry to say, but this part is a little tricky for both city living and wild living to understand. And that is **dynamics**! Dynamics!..? Why I hear you asking._

_Well, Society has this way of thinking, that says that alphas are the dominant part the homo heidelbergensis anima’s race. Or to be more precise All Male Alphas are dominant, and all other genders are submissive. Especially, omegas apparently, ‘they are born like that and cannot be other than that’. Betas are the only one of the rest of genders allowed to be in the middle, neutral. Female alphas are also stereotyped with the belief that they are submissive of nature, but in some very rare cases can they be found dominant._

_^This is a load of.. stereotypes and not true at all. All six genders can be either dominant, neutral, or submissive, to keep it simple, for now. The 3 genders primary, secondary and tertiary all indeed have different dynamics, BUT it is only the secondary gender that is more or less unchangeable since not birth but the first few months of being alive. Typically, the time of period, one would spend alone with one’s mom at the den site. Not that this personality influencing trait will show before one would start presenting at the age of 17. THIS IS NOT AN INCURECMENT TO TRY TO INFLUENCE THE PUP FROM A YOUNG AGE. It’s like trying to roll a dice on what works and what doesn’t. 20 % is genetic 15% is their own effort, 50 % is their environment and the last 15% is randomness. If you stack that, you got a 50/50 chance of your influencing working. But just because it worked, it doesn’t mean that it worked as intended. Most times you get the opposite outcome. Like “alpha needs to be tough, so I have toughened them up from childhood! But this one turned omega on me.” – someone once said this, I’ll leave out the grim details, but of course, we removed the kid from the abusive alphas care. But this is a case we see a lot actually, parents trying to prevent omegas by “toughening” their kids up but ending up with omegas. Why? This happens because of the omegas ability to survive trauma. They are more resilient to it than any of the other genders. Don’t get me wrong they are not immune, but their threshold is 3 times higher than any alpha. They process it differently. Any trauma is bad but if you want to have survivors you want omegas._

_Don’t push the omegas, at one point they have had enough. They have a right to be a whole being and not just a personality trait. To treat them like a trait is wrong, like its wrong on other genders also. Alphas are not dominant. Omegas are not submissive it MIGHT be an angle of their personality in one of their 3 personalities. I know society has trained us to believe otherwise in the cities across the world. But it is still wrong and degrading. Any omegas (this includes any mistreated submissive by nature, badly treated beings) can find the information they need for help to never to feel **alone** again. at a website called omeganplaydates.org show it to you are “alpha” or in city term whoever is in charge. You cannot go wrong. It got themes in the omegan “colour schemes” so, pink front and can be changed to a damp purple or baby blue. In the customized button. To even the trained eye it is just like a dating app, where you make a profile or the “alpha” does. Of themselves and you. They get linked as your parent. And all requests go through them of course. It’s the best way to get out of your depressive mind. Anyways, when you got your profile you get a matched with one of our professional omegas that are going to take care of all your needs and also “alpha’s” if so desired. Don’t try to hide this site from “alpha” we know how to handle them. The most important task is that you get signed up in some way or form, even if it is only your “alpha”. There is also an advisable message app for your “alpha” and you to communicate on. Go on. Try it._

_Omegas are full people, any submissive is a full person and not just a fuck toy to breed. But why is there this misconception about what they truly are? Selective breeding is one factor, another is killing of omegas or other means of offing them from the phase of human standards. In the cities that is, wildland we have not an overly representing of submissive omegas. The third reason being balance. Because of how modern city society works it is incredibly hard for an omega with dominant traits to survive to adulthood. Most die off, because of stress. Sadly. There are 432 different personality angles’ in scientific terminology in all 3, secondary, genders. There are the same just categorized on alpha, beta, omega, these 3 lists are better known as the Ranking. It tells the rank of the individual being in correspondence to others. Out of these 432 angles are144 of them submissive. So only one 3 rd is submissive of nature. Another 1/3 is neutrals they usually are being forced into a submissive role by the city society and the last 3rd, the dominant omegas, doesn’t make it to adulthood. Th00is is why the pop0ulisation of omegas in the city seems that all of their genders is submissive by nature, all other designations are being suppressed by society. It is peer pressure from dead people, as well of the pressure of religion that keeps it as it is. It is an attempt started by apes to control the shifters, but it has taken over also the opinion of shifters themselves. Like thanksgiving, a cover-up for a horrible event. But people gladly celebrate it none the less, even though they know that it is a wrong tradition. It was made to control the people. The same way omegas are sex toys or puppy mills. Only there to be breed by alphas. Which is not true! They have just as much a right to be in this world as the rest of the homo species have._

_The same goes for alphas, we have just the opposite problem. City society says they can only be dominant. But as I wrote just up above with the omegas, the same goes with alphas about the ranking. Only 144 out of 432 is dominant by nature the rest are neutrals or submissive by nature. It’s kind of looked down upon by society’s rules if alphas act neutral or submissive._

_But by natures side of things, a/b/o’s have the right to be either submissive neutral or dominant as they please._

The book clattered to the floor. James jumped at the sound and looked bewildered around. He was breathing heavily, as he looked up at the wall clock hanging on the wall to his left. It showed that the time was nine o'clock pm. Still 3 hours to go. James kept panting, trying to figure out, why he dropped his book, feeling through his body's sensations, he spotted how the spots around his scent glands had started to hurt. It was never a good idea to be shifted too long with blockers on. The scent glands would be inflamed if not careful. James let out a sigh, before he got up and walked around the green cheap sofa to the front door making sure it was locked securely. Matt had a key on him, he would be fine and if not, James would be up to help him get in.

After making sure it was efficiently locked, he walked back out into the living room and walked past the hallway to the right until he got to the middle of the living room. There was a door to his right that he walked in off.

It led to the only bathroom in the apartment. In there he pulled his jeans off, his socks went next, and so did his sweater. Now he was standing in only a T-shirt and his black underwear + the scent gland blockers. He sat down on the toilet and started to unravel the black bands of cloth, aka the gland blockers, around his ankles and afterwards doing the same with the cloth surrounding his wrists. He was careful to fold the black bands neatly and put them on the counter beside the zinc. Then he pulled on the elastic band on his underwear, to pulled it down, so he could remove the black bands from his private parts too. He sighed with relief after they came off. He put them in a separate box, he found from under the zinc. Hidden away from prying fingers.

The two on either side of his neck he let sit, he didn’t need his own scent, right now. With another sigh he looked into the mirror, looking himself over from his bare toes and up. His skin was still as pale as ever. It sickened him, he hoped that in summer he could get a more tanned look. Though, it had its uses. Many came to him at work, school or parties because of his sickly white-blue skin and dark hair. That and, his well-built body, you could almost call it chiselled, with a firm 6 pack in place, no soft body parts here, not that there was any need to be, he was an alpha after all. Lust hungry and touch starved souls seemed to flow to him in throve.

The humans and shifters that came to him, either looked for a one night stand, with the fit yoga instructor at the fitness centre, or something more long-lasting. As an alpha, it was his responsibility to help those in need, so if the right gender showed up, he would gladly fuck them.

But to him, his most beautiful trait was his eyes, his bgreen… Dull. Green. Eyes. . he thought to himself, as he looked himself deeply in the eyes. With a bit of contemplation, he reached down into his box and fished it out. He assured himself, that he would put it back later before Matt came home.

When he was done and had stored the box away safely again. Checking himself in the mirror, he looked far more like himself than he had seen himself for weeks. With contentment restored, he walked back into the main room, walking over to the green couch, though halfway there, he stopped in his tracks, turned around and walked down the hallway to his right.

A while later he returned, accompanied by his sleeping pillow. He put it on the right side of the 3 man's couch, close to the armrest. That way he could lie down on it but still sit somewhat up.

After getting comfortable on the couch, he picked up the book again and looked at the pages. Fortunately, it hadn't closed upon its way to the floor. Since he was back in human form, he couldn’t read the pages anymore. He might have skipped a few pages ahead, but it properly was nothing of importance to what he was looking for.

He semi shifted again, the fur grew out on his shoulders and down his back in a v shape. His face being distorted a bit, as his ears moved up to the top of his head and his nose and mouth formed a snout, where fur started to spread from onto the rest of his face. His arm hair, at his elbow, also grew longer in some places looking like fur, as well as his tail grew out. After he was done semi shifting, the only thing left truly human was from his tail and down and his fingers. Since you can’t turn pages with paws, duh.

Now, he could read the letters again, before going back in, he checked like a responsible alpha, if his condition remained steady, no hard breathing or shaking, or scent gland inflammation? Nope. Nothing at all physically, mentally not the best state of mind maybe?, but what can you do?

And with that, he dived right pack in:

_**EYE COLOURS**! What?!_

_So, a lot of people / non-shifters don’t know that shifters can change their eye colour, but only temporally. It happens when the secondary gender takes control of the main body. Alphas are red, omegas are gold, and betas, yes betas, got the eye colour blue._

_Some people have properly only heard of the omegas and alphas eye changes, but betas do too. “The eye colour only changes when the secondary gender takes full control of the shifter's body.” - That is what you get told in school on city land. Yes, it is true but, you can actually be in the secondary state without the eye change. Which, betas typically do. This is much harder to do than just have your eye colour change whenever the secondary jumps into the front. The eye colour change happens when your a/b/o is in a heightened emotional state. The same happens an ear/tail pop out. Feelings such as deep grief, anger, protectiveness just to name a few. This a heightened emotional state can be triggered in two ways: the overwhelmed state, which is a flurry of actions and emotions mixed together, so you enter a fight, flight, freeze reaction. Basically, you have a hard time to control yourself and you activate your eye colour change. The other way is by emitting only one powerful emotion that washes over every other rational thought and it overwhelms the individual._

_It is typically alphas and omegas you see with this eye colour change when their secondary fronts, because of these two triggers. The two ways are used by all genders, but alphas tend to get into the heightened emotional state by the first trigger through negative emotions and omegas tend to trigger into the heightened emotional state by the second way, through feelings of guilt._

_Let me remind you this only, a real problem in the city lands, in the wildlands it is rare to see this eye change in this uncontrolled state. In the wildlands’ shifters are trained in controlling their emotions into a healthy outlet. Why? Because we wild shifters can’t afford to get in a fight like you can in the cities. We don’t have access to hospitals or medicine like the city folks do. You can die from a small infected bite if not careful. So, you need to control your own impulses in all genders, primary, secondary, and tertiary. Besides that, it is taboo to show the eye colour change every time your secondary fronts. Only pups or younger adults are allowed to do it to some extent. And those that generally can’t control it are seen as weak, by us wildland folks._

_Ever been in a fight in this eye colour changed state? And felt exhausted afterwards, even though it might only have been a small verbal fight. Have you ever wondered why that is? The eye colour change is proof of the heightened emotional state. But the state also makes you stronger metaphysically, and in the flight fight freeze scenario also an added strength stat. It basically boosts yourself, for a better chance of survival. In wildlands, this state is usually used to rally the pack/s for a fight or a message, to make it hold more weight. City folk is puppies in comparison almost. Almost as in the city betas, know what they are doing. They have just as much emotional /pheromonic baggage as the other 2 secondary genders but more about that later what you need to know at the moment is that betas need of fulfilment are easier to accomplice without realising it. This certainly boosts their ability to not letting their emotions get the best of them. That and, betas are seen as a side character to society, to be pushed in the background. They had had to live with this for centuries. And have adjusted accordingly._

_It can be hard to control the eye change without letting it happen out-of-control-naturally. Ancient packs in the wildlands have it down. The rest of the world, not so much. The ones under rank 200 do have it easier than others._

_Well, another thing to note is the eye colour of the change. It depends on what rank you are. Highest rank nr. 1 will: for alphas be Crimson red, for betas ice blue and for omegas molten gold almost got a greenish glow to it. The colour of the eye change follows the ranking downwards, the lower the rank, the weaker the colour. The weakest rank nr. 432, got for alphas a tint of rosa-red eyes, the betas a tint of dull blue and omegas eyes will be yellow like most wolves’ eye colour._

##  _Re-dis-solving the build/body stereotypes on the secondary genders_

ah yes, James remembered this spot the next 3 'chapters' or sections as you also might call them, had titles to them. By that meaning, there was with a ballpoint pin writing in it where the sections started. To a normal human/shifter, unable to shift, this would just have been 3 notes in an empty notebook. Funny how the world spins, James thought to himself, now that he was one of the privileged amongst shifters. _  
_

_Read the title? Good, here we go! The stereotypes for the build/body are that every Alpha has a strong built, they'll be big and strong, tall as mountains, muscular, a V-shaped torso, you get the memo. Betas are betas, which means AVERAGE across the board, height, muscle, you get it. Omegas, on the other hand, they are seen as small, soft, pliant creatures. Yes, pliant as if you can plaster a personality trait on ones build/body. You really can't but they did. hh._

_Of course, not everything is false about these statements. But I, The White Wolf, find them rather lacking in detail. It is true that alphas tend to be more muscular, but it has little to do with being born into it. Genetically speaking they have unlocked the genetic ability by presenting as alpha to maintain the red muscle mass more easily than betas and omegas. They are strongly built because of the red muscle fibres are easily maintained. The white muscle fibres, on the other hand, are very weak and very stiff. They'll have to put much effort into training that part of muscles. So, alphas will typically run slower than an omega if they are both well trained. It is important to have both the reds and the white’s muscles in good condition. The white helps with preventing strains and keeps everything in place. But why isn't it just both types of muscles that are easily maintained? Nature has its own way of things, trying it's best to keep everything in balance. Alphas evolved to mainly focus on being able to defend and to have the strength to go on for hours. Which made the red muscle fibres the best choice. They did not need the short bursts of energy the white muscle fibres provide, instead, it was far more useful to have the red muscle fibres that move slower and take a while to warm but have tons of stamina to pull from._

_Omegas, are just the opposite of alphas, having unlocked genes that enable them to maintain the white muscle fibres easily and have problems maintaining the red ones. / Needs to work harder to maintain the red muscle fibres. Omegas evolved to be flexible to be able to get out of tight spots. Or when they were in less than a pleasant spot. The white muscle fibres make it so, they get small bursts of energy, right as they ask for it. Making omegas the fastest runners because they generally don’t have to warm up their muscles before doing an activity. They are just ready to go from the get-go. E.g. They are the fastest runners in a pack. Evolved that way because they need to be able to escape from vile alphas or other dangers. They are the fastest amongst the three genders. And if trained so both red and the white muscle fibres are up to speed, they have even more stamina than alphas._

_Betas are interesting on this point of the red vs white muscle-maintaining ratio. They can lie on either part of the omega/alpha spectrum, or just have a build/body in the middle. The closest thing to a primate also known as “just human” with no animal soul sharing one's body. As you know, against popular beliefs, alphas and omegas evolved from betas. Not the other way around. Of course, they are all a by-product of Arven, the pact, the peace offering, that was made between the dominant animals and some of the other homos excluding the homo sapiens what we also like to call the primates, the non-shifter or simply put humans._

##  _Stereotype 2: The identifying by the behaviour_

_In human society, Alphas are seen as aggressive bastards all about dominance and to claim their territory being it shifters, buildings or land. They take, and take, and take, being very egotistical and uncaring. If they feel about fucking someone senseless, they'll do so without caring for the victim. The only target is to fill their own desires and needs. They will claim anything and everything._

_In human society, Betas are seen as background standers and the lackey of alphas. They must follow the alphas beck and call, pleasing them in any way possible. Personality: SUBMISSIVE OR PLAIN._

_In human society, Omegas are seen as.. the slaves of everyone else, even humans. They are born for entertainment purposes and nothing more. Alphas sex toys and pup breeders. Always willing for a quick fuck if you so pleases. Personality: SUBMISSIVE. Fearful small creatures, do I need to keep going? Anything below human. Done._

_Yeah no, take this at face value and reflect then never use it again. Alphas can be nice too, betas are the heart of a pack, and have just as much personality and worth like the rest of genders and omegas are the soul of ones pack, they are the bravest gender of them all and are willows in the storm. They cannot be taken down. !_

##  _Stereotype 3: The identifying by the smell_

_Another stereotype would be the smell that tells what one’s secondary gender is. As we all know, all shifters have their unique kind of blend of different smells. But of course, also here we have stereotypes. Such as Alphas will develop a strong stench and generally will smell bad to those around them unless they are true mates. Like smoke or mould or sweat, you get where this is going, anything vile. Betas will have faint smells like water, grass, generally, things shifters and primates alike will say doesn't have a smell. And omegas, of course, will have sweet smells like vanilla or chocolate. While this is not false information it's highly outdated, it's something the primates aka humans are taught in school as a fact about our interspecies. They don't have the heightened smell as we shifters do, and I guess they had to tell them something about how we shifters work. But._

_It's a textbook example, that we shifters also are using now since we go to schools with humans in them. There is not resources and teachers enough to have split education. We look the same us shifters and humans, the only tell-tale difference is when we get really scared of something and shifts. Our limps will start to get our shifter animal characteristics and our tail and ears will appear. In the old times where we were "full-blooded" shifters, we were able to shift all the way over to our animal forms. It's almost unheard of today on city lands, like a legend, but some are still able to do it. And those poor souls get hunted down to be used for the greater good, test subjects or simply sold on the black market as pretty pets. Most shifters in the cities have too much human blood mixed in to transform more than to our halfway forms. Or at least that what we tell the humans and our society in general. The halfway form being the halfway point between being human and animal. Many believe this and all the other stuff is just a myth, especially humans. Since they properly will live a lifetime without ever seeing the ears and tail out on a shifter. The only this they'll see is the changing on the eye colours when the secondary gender takes the front because shifters don’t learn control in the cities. The eye colour changes red Alpha, blue beta although it seldom happens since they are good to keep control, and golden for omegas. This and a lot more, like the halfway form and the fully shifted form, are all seen in ancient religious texts in various beliefs. But if you got hold of this book you already know there is more between the clouds than humans lead on._

_That kind of ordeal is though pretty strange. Up until a certain point you can find ancient texts about the shifters and then from one day to another they disappeared for centuries, for then suddenly reappearing again when found mingling w. humans in their cities. And funny enough the governments welcomed us with open arms._

_Anyway, let jump back to scents. We are jumping into the deep end, hold on tight._

_When a litter of pups gets made all pups get the same identifying scent like . . blueberries. It is called the litter scent. The mate and pack members will halfway through the pregnancy be able to pick up on this scent. Blueberries, only that litter scent will shine through. So if you're not a healer it will be almost impossible to tell how many there are. Healers are like doctors in wild pack/teachers simply put._

_Healers will be able to tell by the scent if it’s a lone pup or if it’s a litter. It’s hard to tell how it's like the scent of blueberries has more blueberry scent to them. Like when you pluck to blueberries from the same bush, they don’t really smell different, but they taste different. And even though its smell doesn’t smell different, experienced healers can still pick up on that difference._

_This scent will pick up in strength and then when we are over the halfway mark the scent will start to ripen. After the ¾ mark is crossed the smell will start to rot a bit before it starts going stale. – It’s a survival tactic, made to keep predators away. When you get to the rot stage you start to look for a den site away from the pack. No predator will willingly track you down, thinking you are a carcass and not edible or fuckable._

_After the litter are born, they keep the stale litter scent, but each pup also develops a temporary scent. But first after a few/6-18 hours later, before that the pup/s have no scent._

_-only omega mothers can it pick up. (developed that way)_

_\- or the foster parent that takes them on if the pup is abandoned._

_\- some healers can too_

_\- and HSP’s_

_\- or empaths_

_The rest cannot. Most folk doesn’t even know of this scent._ _**And for good reason since it can tell the secondary gender of the pup. The different scents get passed down for generations through families and their omegas know about them and what results in what. This “first scent” will fade again when they re-join their family group for the first time, (after they have learnt to control the scent) (it may appear again if they are with their forever mate and truly happy. Fun fact: it is also the true mate trigger scent, that their TM will follow to find them. – this has an omega seal only omegas can read this don’t worry your secret is safe. This is also called the scent of truth because it's about the secondary gender.** _

_About 3 days to a week into life the pup develops the famed “pup/primary scent” you keep this till about 10 years of age. This temporary scent tends to run in the family and can give the omegan parent as well as their mate a warning on what gender the pups **might** develop later in life. Or so goes the legend anyway. According to science this myth, depending on genetics, it has a 1-3 in 8th chance of being truthful. So, if you’re are lucky. At the time, the get it till the pups and mom re-join pack it is like a gentle scent, faint._

_After re-joining this scent will grow stronger over time, but still be so faint, in the early years, that you would have to get very close to the baby to sniff at their scent glands. For other pack members they need to be near the pups for some days, that is not direct parents or siblings from the same parents, to even notice them. The pups can unconsciously control how much of the scent they let out. True mates can smell what the exact scent, is no problem. Normal mates may smell them as unspecific scents e. G. Smelly, sour, sweet, variations between the different pups..._

_Generally:_

_Betas can smell a more specific scent than alphas. E. G. Nature: Flower, City: house, food: Meat. Alpha's can only smell Smelly etc.._

_Omegas can smell whole stories from the pup scent._

_(It has not always been like this but after alphas started to kill pups just to kill them for gender purposes, mother nature answered back with this^ arrangement. Safer for the pups)_

_The blueberry smell will also grow strong after a few days spent in pack. Along with this, they will get 3 other smell accompaniment these already existing two. One the pack scent which is given by the name holder of pack. All pack members wear it. This scent will have to be renewed a couple of times while growing up. Before it stays on the pups. If pup one day will leave the pack scent will slowly fall away, how slowly depends on how long you have been in the pack._

_The two other scents are the scents of their parents, if their parents are true mates this scent will only be one, (depends if mated or not if not they will still be separated) when true mates mate, their individual scents will merge. Like if one had a mint scent and their true mate had a chocolate scent after they had mated their scent would merge into a minted chocolate scent._

_This two/ one scent will stay with them forever. It helps them find mates not related to them. It’s a finger thump rule that you don’t mate someone that has the same smell as yourself._

_At the age of 10 the “pup scent” will slowly start to fade and they will start to develop their secondary scent. The “pup scent” will stay around although weak if parents are true mates. (True mates will also be able to pick up on the pup scent. A telltale sign to tell you whether you have found your true mate. ) The “secondary/shifter/animal part/ tertiary scent” is their unique scent. it develops till you hit your secondary gender shift at 17._

_From there you will develop your “tertiary scent” it's cobbled to your secondary gender. Although many think it’s just an “animal soul part scent, hence its name. And the name of the shifter scent, folks think it's connected to the secondary scent and from knowing it, that you also know the secondary gender from it. Hhh *le sigh* The “tertiary scent” is the scent of the front/human part, if you don’t have a front then this scent will turn “wild” like the wild of a wild animal._

_So, at age 24 ready to mate, you got 4 scents + pack scent, if parents aren’t true mates. When they mate one of their parents’ scent will fall away to make space for the mate’s scent. Which parents scent stays, and which goes deepens on what parent the pup is closest too._

_Can we talk about sterility for a minute? There is this belief that if it is not a male alpha /female omega pairing then it’s harder to have children. This is false! The same with the ‘all betas are infertile’ False!_

_Yes, of course, you can have a sickness running in the family that make on less likely to have children successfully or be infertile. But this all this are not something certain genders has from the get-go._

_All genders can breed with all of the other genders. Even with other species, through their human form Although it is more common than people think for shifters to breed with non-shifters._

_The only things that are impossible are:_

_Alpha male x alpha male_

_Alpha male x beta male_

_Beta male x beta male_

_Omega female x beta female_

_Omega female x omega female_

_Beta female x beta female_

_They can mate, but they can’t have biological children with each other._

_Nesting is something bonded to the dominant/submissive spectrum, and not being an omega, as many shifters and non-shifters think. It is normal for alphas and beta to nest too; it is just not a widely accepted practice for those secondary genders. That is why you will properly only ever see omegas do the practice. Especially if you live in the cities. But actually, it really depends on whether you are a submissive or a dominant, whether you nest a lot. I’m not saying that dominant don’t nest. They do, but it is not as obvious as when a submissive does it._

_When submissive builds their nest they use blankets, pillows, and basically anything soft. Typically, also their own or other towels, and clothes, typically people/animals dear to them or pack members. Basically, they go all out. If they really are in the nesting mood, they will have one or more main nests at home, but they will also nest anywhere, in their home. Where they are likely to make mini nests. They can get quite grumpy if you try to clean up these nests, so proceed with caution. When they are out and about, they will also do this mini nesting._

_Dominants, as stated up above also nest. It’s done just a bit more subtle. They tend to only have on nest whether they go all out really depends on the shifter. If only one of your three genders is dominant then you tend to make one big nest containing blankets, pillows, and a few selected pieces of clothes, from people/animals dear to them or pack members. They only really have this one nest and if they show nesting behaviour other places it is subtle, like a pillow in the back of a chair or a blanket over their feet._

_The dominants are generally pickier about the place to nest and when on the year to nest. They typically have the same yearly routine on when they nest and when they don’t. Whereas the subs are more random on these nesting periods._

_Something interesting to note is that humans / the non-shifters also have / can show nesting habits._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about TM, mating in general and the 3 secondary genders, and from there move on with the story.  
> Hi,  
> where have I been?? Well you see, exams happened, and.. that almost killed my soul for a while. But now I’m back at half power! And I hope I can write the next chapter and get it out before the halfway mark of next month as an apology for disappearing.  
> Hope you enjoy the read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the tutorial on omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning mentions of rape - pregnancies
> 
> see it's not the 15th as of yet! good job me

**_Alphas_ ** _born from the wish to breed, they wish to succeed. Bringing Arven to life, reinstating life into the next generation of shifters. Alphas are in many ways another term for the breeder archetype, or a better word, manager archetype._

_Their main psychological standpoint is to manage ‘pack’ and make sure that the next generation of pups is strong, healthy and all their needs are met to grow into these. So, another part of this manager archetype is making sure that their pack has as many resources as possible to achieve this goal. But also, remember, it’s not only materialistic things that counts. Things such as relationships also counts towards the goal. Because different relationships are important to help the pups to grow strong by experience._

_^This is the ‘goal’ of the archetype known by the group name of alpha made by the Arven, because of the Arven, might be more accurate._

_Now, if you’re an alpha listen here and listen well, whatever you were told growing up, from pup to man was most likely wrong. If you have heard things, like, the world lies at your feet, just waiting for you to take it. They are not completely wrong about that statement, but only in text._

_What lies behind it, is that you have the first right to everything, and that is a lie. You are being taught to be an arrogant pup; you have never become a man in this mind state. You treat betas as your subjects and omegas as objects. This is wrong and you should stop and open your eyes and mind._

_As you know by now omegas and betas are just as strong as alphas if they have had an optimal life and is of the same rank as the other archetypes. And by explaining your archetype up above, you now know, that you are of the breeder archetype, and it’s not the omegas, even though city society tells you that omegas are the breeder archetype._

_Alphas have a hard job by managing pack. They need to make sure that everything is running in pack. They have a psychological need to be met that includes management. A job usually given to betas in city society. Because it is seen as second grade or not a befitting job for alphas. Or simply boring. When you have this attitude towards a basic need for alphas, it can be hard to have this need fulfilled. That is why you often see or hear about cases where alphas have become/are behaving as power-hungry control freaks. Which has become scary normal and an acceptable way to rule in city society nowadays. Scary. And definitely not healthy for anyone in pack or for themselves either. If you meet a guy like that.. It is definitely a guy calling for help. Professional help. Do not innate an interaction, their mind is dead set on they are right, and you are wrong._

_So, to stop this for happening to you, you need to be part of a healthy pack where everyone needs are met and everyone at least knows their roles._

_Alphas bring in resources for pack, they are the heavy lifters taking the brunt of the emotional, mental, and physical rage of humans and shifters alike._

_In wild packs it is normal for the leader of pack or leaders, should I say, depending on where in the world we are. It is normal to be given pack quests to complete by the lead pair. And then the alpha has to manage that this quest gets completed well. It is the leaders’ job to weigh the quest and which alpha that would be best suited for the job._

_As I have mentioned before the title alpha, is given to the ones, that the leader/s deems fit to bear the name, be it in internal partnerships or pack related._

_But more or less all ‘real’ alphas get a quest to fulfil. Some alphas have the pack alpha quest. It is about supporting pack members emotionally to close cracks in the metaphysical mind. It’s very comforting for other members. Alphas are good at this job. Because they are built for this job._

_That’s why in city society you need to strive for a pack with such attributes. It might seem scary at first, because it seems like you are running yourself into the ground for no reason. But if the pack supports the system, then the other secondary genders will catch you._

_Just a note: the ratio of secondary genders in a pack, needs to be more or less stable in dynamics as well as archetypes. You can’t expect one omega to do a three-omega job in a pack of 15 members. The same goes for alphas and betas._

_Now that, that is out of the way. Let us get on with it. Dynamics. Alphas as any of the other archetypes can have a complex rating of dynamic in both their primary, secondary, and tertiary. The secondary and tertiary can be found by looking at the ranking. The premortal can’t be measured._

_Your human part, alpha and your animal part can be deep, lesser, neutral to submissive in their complexity. You can ask yourself: How much weight does this part hold against the others? All three can be deep or one of the other 3. Or it might be 2 to 1 or one of each._

_The same goes with the dominant, neutral and submissiveness in the spectrum._

_All of these different dynamics have their own needs and you are allowed to express them freely. In the wildlands it is expected to let your true colours shine anything less could be dangerous for the pack. If you try to hide behind a stereotype._

James had heard it all before, the first time he read it, he would gladly admit it had been a hard pill to swallow. How dare this insolent brat call him an idiot. Him, an Alpha! But he really was the idiot, he later came to realize the more of the work he had read. Of course, it had taken a bit of effort on his part, since he had been taught all his life what **The White Wolf** said was wrong was true. But after his stay with the Thornhedge pack. He had righted himself he would like to think.

_Genetically differences from the other archetypes are that the alphas possess a knot. The theory is that it developed, so alphas could keep their partner close and ensure that they both got the aftercare that they needed after intercourse. The knot is an inflatable sperm holder at the base of their penis. And yes, female alphas have penises too. Depending on how they presented females can have it in front of the vagina. Functioning as a way to give sperm and a pee stick. Whereas the vagina only is a birth channel now._

_Or the vagina is the dick, like on hyena shifters. They have to retract it up for people to get access to the birth channel, basically rape pregnancies bulletproof._

_You can also have sibling case to this with an inverted penis. Almost impossible to breed with this kind of alpha, where she carries the pup. Because the “walls” of the birth channel is the penis. Only the sperm comes out of this penis, or a child._

_As mentioned before there are many ways to become / end up as a female alpha. I have stated it before but here they are again:_

_Female Alphas:_

  * _The straightforward way, you are born with a penis and a vagina, the knot will start to form at 17 years old._



_No balls, alpha females got no balls in any scenario, unless you aftersent from a male omega._

_If you run into an “female” (male) alpha with balls or scars after getting balls removed, they are males genetically/biologically speaking. If they are transgender female alphas don’t judge them, that is fine, and a respectable way to transcend._

  * _Born primary female, like an ape, but develops a penis when they start to present so at the normal age 17 years old. This penis will develop till they are 21 years old in length and thickness and from then on, the knot at the base will form._



  * _Born primary female, like an ape, but develops an inverted penis when they start to present so at the normal age 17 years old._



  * _Born primary female, like an ape, presents as an omega female, but then aftersent to an alpha and then develops an inverted penis._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as an omega male, but then aftersent to a female alpha and start to develop permanent breasts + a knot._



  * _male beta aftersenting and developing a knot and he also has to have the ability to birth kids as a beta beforehand. Go read the book “Our forgotten Past - The forgotten history of shifters” ’s first section if you are confused._



_Also:_

_Male Alphas:_

  * _The straightforward way, you are born with a penis and the knot will start to form at 17 years old._
  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as a beta male, then later can aftersent into an alpha developing a knot._



_Yeah that’s it. Now Ruts._

_Alphas experiences rut. A rut is like a period, just for males. Depending on your species and genetics and life the period intensity and length varies. You generally get cramps. Everything hurts and you are hell of horny and get kind of pissed at anyone walking on your territory. Whatever your unconscious minds tell you what your territory is be it food, places, or other people. You will generally feel a need to affirm your standing, usually meaning or being reasons to more hierarchy fights. Your output of hormones and pheromones in the air doubles and you get physically stronger than when you are not in one. This is to be able to protect pack. When the territory wars roll around you have a bunch of alphas in rut to boost your chances. It actually helps take the edge off for the different packs. The territory wars happen quite literally in the wildlands. Most archetypes have their own mating period that is special to the archetype and one that follows the one of their animal part’s cycle, and that cycle tends to follow nature. The success rate of breeding successfully is 3 times higher than normal._

_territory wars are a way for nature to give change and new life into the world. Different species fight for territory. And the outskirt of a wildland also fights against humans for expansions._

_The rut is a big part of it. Since the pheromones clearly state the mood of the alpha. And it is one of the only times in a rise to a battle or at a peak of one’s rut that the alpha's eyes will fully change colour, to red in alphas case._

_After and before the territory wars are over, there are hierarchy fights going on._

_The city land-dwellers don’t have access to this, yet. Or allow hierarchy fights, which you really should, maybe take it down a notch or go to a wild sanctuary to do it where wildland laws count. Since it is normal to be mortally wounded in a real hierarchy fight if nobody gives in._

_A normal rut cycle can take a week about every two-three months in city lands. Full power!!_

_In the wildlands it is two mains a year, mains meaning where most have them. And take about 1 month and 3 weeks. It comes in pulses, so not full power all the time. Meaning it has more peaks than one._

_Eye colour in secondary: red, depending on what rank. Crimson red highest rank._

_Scent can be whatever it is. There are no rules for it to be either strong/weak or sweet._

_Fertility: Normally, they got no problem with either siring or carrying pups._

**Betas** _born from a wish for peace. A middle rod in chaos to keep balance. Balance in any shape or form be it, self, or pack or other. They are known as the peacekeeper archetype. Created for the purpose to keep the peace between two souls fighting for control. A wish for peace the founding reason as to why the blood pact Arven was created. Betas are the one and only true shifters from the ancient time. The other two archetypes were created from this one. Betas are creators of the shifters race. Without the evolution of betas, shifters would not be what they are today._

_Betas, you have always been known as the weak useless people. Ground Zero. Been undermined by history and those around you. Especially in the ape society/city lands you are known as the average kind of guy. The 'we can always find another one to replace you' kind of guy._

_In the wildlands we don’t have that kind of problem since we don’t use a lot of time wondering about who is better, the ranking system is in our blood we already know our own importance because of the hierarchy reflecting the ranking._

_But let me tell you this no pack is a real pack without betas involved. We need you; you are the cornerstone of every pack. Their role in pack is to be the peacekeepers between all the differential individuals. To smooth out any kinks between members._

_Betas hold the second in command role, following the alphas orders. A bridge between members, if you should call the peacekeeper archetype a more modern word it would be the medians archetype._

_The role of letting the communication of pack flow seemingly from the lowest member of pack to the highest. That is the beta’s job in a pack. Which is a hard job to do because every individual has their own struggles as humans and ways to communicate. Betas need to be able to be observant, be on the outlook for unsaid trouble, and warn or resolve it depending on the size of the trouble. Be quiet and subdued, but also, when push comes to shove, they need to be able to be fierce._

_Generally, very flexible, goes by logic and not the heart and models themselves, as a person after what a situation needs from them._

_Just a note: the ratio of pack needs to be more or less stable in dynamics as well as archetypes. You can’t expect one omega to do a three-omega job in a pack of 15 members. The same goes for alphas and betas._

_Now the needs of a Beta:_

_Betas needs to be needed, to feel important to be included. Which is quickly resolved if they fulfil the median role of the pack. Which by the way is not only related to talking or bringer of information. It is also rewound around actions and resolving minor situations. Such as taking care of the pups and omegas and alphas if they need help with minor stuff. As long as the beta receive praise for their hard work then their need will be sated._

_Now that that is out of the way. Let’s get on with it. Dynamics. Betas, as any of the other archetypes can have a complex rating of dynamic in both their primary, secondary, and tertiary. The secondary and tertiary can be found by looking at the ranking. The premortal can’t be measured._

_Your human part, beta and your animal part can be deep, lesser, neutral to submissive in their complexity. You can ask yourself: How much weight does this part hold against the others? All three can be deep or one of the other 3. Or it might be 2 to 1 or one of each._

_The same goes with the dominant, neutral and submissiveness in the spectrum._

_All of these different dynamics have their own needs and you are allowed to express them freely. In the wildlands it is expected to let your true colours shine anything less could be dangerous for the pack. If you try to hide behind a stereotype._

_Genetically differences on a beta that there are none, not really. The betas look the closest to any ape, unlike alphas or omegas. But remember there are outliers in this. Betas are a spectrum so they can be look-alikes to both alphas and omegas but still be betas. I’m talking about the red vs white muscle fibers._

_Alphas have ruts, omegas have heats and betas has... periods just like apes or almost. With that I mean they have an irregular cycle where the get emotionally unstable and their eyes will get a blue hue and their pheromone output will rocket. It takes about a week and can happen once every 2 years to every 2 months. At a peak of a period, their eyes change colour to their secondary gender constantly till the end of it.  
_

_Presenting as a beta feels just like one of these periods._

_Eye colour in secondary: blue, depending on what rank. Ice blue highest rank._

_Scent can be whatever it is. There are no rules for it to be either strong/weak or sweet._

_Fertility: Normally, they got no problem with either siring or carrying pups._

_And now the earth secret love child, **omegas**. if betas were ground zero for shifter kind then, omegas are to be known as kelvins absolute zero in city societies eyes._

_We all know how inhuman they are treated so I won’t go into to much detail, since we clearly don’t need it. Though I say this, omegas are in no way in any lower standing than any of the other shifter archetypes._

_The omegan archetype is called caretakers, they take care of stuff for the pack. If something needs to be done, they are experts to do it. They are the heart of pack and is highly valued members. They live by their heart, not logic. Their survival instincts are in top shape and they got a sixth sense about things. That helps with taking care of pack._

_Omegas are born leaders; they need to rule. The most complex need of all of the archetypes to the miracle gender that the apes envy us for. Yes, a complex need to fill, they don’t crave the control like an alpha or the praise given to betas. Instead, they need be taken in hand offered the resources and the support network of pack to make leading decisions to help care for others. Omegas make surprisingly good leaders since they lead with heart and not logic. People want to follow them. And the sixth sense makes them take good decisions. They are deep thinkers and good at solving problems, but they can easily, get lost in their own thoughts, what if’s and lose touch with reality. They need the outside help of pack to get back into the real world with both feet firmly planted on the ground._

_Now that that is out of the way. Let’s get on with it. Dynamics. Omegas, as any of the other archetypes, can have a complex rating of dynamic in both their primary, secondary, and tertiary. The secondary and tertiary can be found by looking at the ranking. The premortal can’t be measured._

_Your human part, omega and your animal part can be deep, lesser, neutral to submissive in their complexity. You can ask yourself: How much weight does this part hold against the others? All three can be deep or one of the other 3. Or it might be 2 to 1 or one of each._

_The same goes with the dominant, neutral and submissiveness in the spectrum._

_All of these different dynamics have their own needs and you are allowed to express them freely. In the wildlands it is expected to let your true colours shine anything less could be dangerous for the pack. If you try to hide behind a stereotype._

_Genetically differences on an omega. Is that they have an (extra) birth channel up the butt hole. Female omegas have two birth channels. One attached to the butt hole and the normal one in their vagina._

_They also have something called silk glands that line their birth channel walls. When aroused these glands produce silk that works as a self-lubricating mechanism making it easier to breed with them._

_Also, the birthing channels have evolved to be able to lock in with a knot from an alpha. Efficiently milking the knot after intercourse._

_Presenting to an omega: there are lots of ways to present, some we have gone over before, but I’ll line them up again down below._

_Male omegas:_

  * _Born primary female, like an ape, present into omega female, then aftersents and thereby developing a penis on the outside._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as a beta male, then aftersents and then developing silk glands. - Only if they already have the ability to bear children._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as a beta male, then aftersents and developing silk glands and (a channel, - Only if they do not already have the ability to bear children.)_



  * _Born primary female, like an ape, presents as an alpha female, then aftersents and losing their knot and breasts and developing a channel and silk glands instead._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as an alpha male, and then aftersents, developing a channel and silk glands + loses their knot._



  * _The straightforward way, born primary male, like an ape, but start to develop the channel when they start to present so at the normal age 17 years old. This channel will develop until 21 years old and from then on, only the silk glands will form._
  * _Born as an alpha female but presents as omega which means at 17 years old they develop the channel. The channel will develop until 21 years old and from then on, only the silk glands will form."_



_Female omegas:_

  * _Born primary female presents at 17, the back-channel forms till 21, and from then to 24 their silk glands form._



This dreaded section, stirred bad thoughts in a consumed soul.

_Omegas experience something called heats. It like a period. Depending on your species and genetics and life the period intensity and length varies. You generally get cramps. Everything hurt and you are hell of horny and get kind of pissed at anyone walking on your territory. Whatever your unconscious minds tell you what your territory is be it food, places or other people. You will generally feel a need to affirm your standing, usually meaning or being reasons to more hierarchy fights. Your output of hormones and pheromones in the air doubles and you get physically stronger than when you are not in one. This is to be able to protect pack. Your omega wants to be breed, so it sends out powerful hormones signals that attract other humans, shifters and animals of the same species of themselves. Their nesting habits are through the roof and in desperate cases, the omega will take over the body and go seek out a partner._

Slowly sinking deeper into the depths of darkness without retaliation.

_Though it is only an urge so it can be learnt to be controlled. If you look to the city society, they don’t teach this so there is a lot of incidents with this heat craze thing. But generally speaking, it can be suppressed to a dull feeling of lust and generally a feeling of drunkenness. But in most cases, they will be able to still give some kind of consent to activities. The same way a drunk person would. Depending on genetics and the way a person normally reacts when they are intoxicated is a pretty good indicator on how they will react when they are in heat._

_If you ever heard that an omega consented to a rape-like situation while in heat, then it is most likely false and the media is telling you’re a lie. Or something like ‘omega girl mated with family members when in heat.” That’s rape. Omegas are very picky with mates, if they smell that they are in close relation to one of their suitors in heat they will most likely fight them every step of the way. Since the pups would be less healthy if mated with a family member than a random stranger._

_A normal heat cycle can take a week about every two-three months in city lands. At Full power!! Of course, this is depending on species of the animal part and genetics. The success rate of breeding successfully is 3 times higher than normal when in a heat.  
_

‘Thy traitor! How dare you suppress us!’

_In the wildlands, it is two mains a year, mains meaning where most have them. And they take about 1 month and 3 weeks. It comes in pulses, so not full power all the time. Meaning it has more peaks than one. At a peak of a heat their eyes change colour to their secondary gender constantly till the end of it.._

‘We were supposed to rule!’

_Eye colour in secondary: gold-yellow, depending on what rank. Molten gold highest rank._

‘We were supposed to stand on top of the world together!’

_Scent can be whatever it is. There are no rules for it to be either strong/weak or sweet._

‘BUT… YOU killed us!’

_Fertility: Normally, they got no problem with either siring or carrying pups. Higher fertility than betas and alphas, known for having more than two pups pr. Litter._

‘it wasn’t supposed to happen.. We are alphas!’

‘And we will always be alphas.’

_City living omegas have fewer children pr. Litter than a shifter from the wilds. The reason being that the city shifters have adapted to the city life. There is simply no need for large litters anymore._

‘But You!’

‘.. will never be a part of us…’

_As the more animalistic side of us shifters, it is normal for us to seek out **mates** to spend some of our life with. Some of these pairings tend to be lifelong other only a few years or months. It really depends on the species and traditions we have built over the years. Some mate to raise young together others only for the fun of it. _

Something deep inside of us shifted, a gate opened.

_We mate by exchanging a bite mark/s on our scent glands. It is a common belief in city society that it has to be given on one of the scent glands on the side of the neck and you only got one chance, so you have to make sure to make it count._

Out came a tainted creature, that should have been sleeping.

_Now let me update you on that knowledge._

_Firstly, to give a mating bite you must have some will/ambition/heart to make it stick. You can’t just bite unwillingly._

It wallows into its ocean self-doubt and starts to swim downwards up against the surface's ice.

_You have more scent glands than the two on your neck, as long as you bite a scent gland and have heart in the act, it counts. Unless the subject is unwilling of the mark, the bitten one can reject the offered-up bond, which in return will cause the one, who did the biting, great irritation and sometimes pain._

It should have been asleep

_If a mate bond breaks, the bite mark will fade away with time._

_You can mate more than once, actually, up till 12 times if your is less than nr. 216 if it is below it then you can only mate 6 times._

But now it had awoken

_It is a normal occurrence that stories show up every now and again of already mated pairs mating more than once. It is much easier to mate your mate again because you have already established a mating link with them. The 3rd time tends to be the most powerful one in these cases._

A pitiful shell of a creature, locked away from the world

_It is much harder mating another, that is not your first mate. And it will get harder and harder by each new mate you add into the mix. Unless they are already mated to your other mate._

‘go away’

_When a willing mate bond is established, it will then take a few weeks to months to years – all depending on one’s rank, to get the mating link established. With the mating link in place, you can feel basic emotions. And in which direction they are located at._

_‘stay away’_

_A **mating bond** can go one way. If only the one biting gives a mate mark, then they will only receive the information of the one bitten one. But only powerful emotions._

_‘STAy away’_

_A complete mate bond is when at least two individuals have mated with each other._

_‘LEAVE ME ALONE!’_

_Mating seems second nature to us shifters, and we are quite shocked that the apes don’t have the same system since we are both of the homo archetypes. What might be shocking to hear is that we have not always been able to do so either._

Breaking the ice as it went

_About 10000 years ago a new phenomenon emerged in shifter kind, in the way of mating bonds. It was around that time the act of slavery in ape civilisation really took off. In this world, it was used as a survival tactic to keep the pack together. Since they could feel each other if bonded. – Some ancient packs still do this practice today._

Grasping for the bare feet of all his accumulation of pain

_It was first around 5000 years from now that the mating bond objective was to bind to beings together in mating & young purposes._

He had suffered because of this man

_Now 5000 years later it is seen as a monopoly thing. “the one true love, forever and ever.” Which is logical in this day and age since there is less slave-trading today._

No torture too cruel to this man

He had taken everything away from him

His mate

He needed his mate…

‘you can go and take a swan dive off the roof for all I care!’

_As you might have guessed by my continuous implying, yes, **true mates** are a thing. You can have multiples of true mate candidates that all fit the mould in some shape or form of being your mate for life. How do you know this mate-to-be is a true mate and not just a regular one? Basically, there are some tell-tale signs to them. You can smell their unique scent very strongly more than a km away from you. And pick up on their stale scent even if it’s weeks old. You understand each other on an instinctual level and have flawless teamwork from the get-go you meet. To be able to truly mate with your true mate you’ll have to wait for the mating trigger to happen. A true mate trigger will only happen if or when both individuals are ready for a mating bond. Which means their secondary changes need to be more or less done maturing or in its final stages. When all the checkmarks are filled in and the individuals are ready to mate, they will search out each other and mate. When a trigger has happened, it is impossible to stop them from completing the mating unless you kill them. _

Never would they be able to have a mate

*To be cared for*

_There is no age limit for when you can true mate trigger, other than you need to have developed your unique scent. So past 10 years old, which means kids can also trigger with each other. Didn’t I just say that you had to have one’s secondary changes more or less complete? Yes, well if you meet as kids-teens and all the signs up above are filled. Then they’ll start to present early. They will form a strong familial bond and will be inseparable until the trigger and bond. It is the parental figures job to intervene before the trigger if they are against them forming a bond so young._

‘it’s not my fault!’

*It’s not my fault!*

*He took everything away from us*

A tainted scent of Vanilla Ice Cream filled the air.

_It is said that you can see your true mates inner animal trough the mating link, and it is true along with this ability you can directly get access to all emotions of your partner as well as being able to telepathically communicate with each other in human form. Of course, the last part takes practice like with everything else. The longer the distance the harder the act._

Wet droplets of salt fell down onto the paper.

‘Never’

*Never*

*Would we get our mates*

‘Would we get our mate’

A pitiful whine slipped out, everything hurt. It felt like hell froze over down there. His legs wet to the touch.

Another groan weaselled itself out of his hot mouth.

Gasping for air

He heard footsteps in the hall

The pain

Too Much.

.

*‘Alpha! We need you!*’ – the last part turning into an animalistic sounding howl.

*Calling out for their alpha*

*Was the only way out*

*Mint **Chocolate**! *

Too **Hot**.

Another whine

A door opened and closed with a ferocity only befitting of “*ALpHa*”

Fast footsteps were running towards him, James lay immobile his arousal spiking

And the next sec he was on top of him.

“Alpha...” he panted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part I tried to convey the inner fighting between James's designations. Don't know whether it was picked up that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start right where we left off, give and take a few mins. prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, back!  
> Srry for the cliffhanger.. not srry, didn’t even realize that is what I did. Hehe..  
> Well anyway here ya go: the finish of that night.

A strong scent of mint

filled the halls

he had to hurry

there had been an aggressor

at their door.

Fumbling with keys

the door

a quiet determination.

*We must! *

A yanking of door

A sweet smell

Sweeping the floor

A faint breath

*….. Chocolate*

Arose once more

Ferocity struck as lightning

in mind

silence

became

one goal

in mind:

Mine!

An opening and closing of doors befitting only the _alpha of the moor._

Forgetting to lock the door.

Ferocity struck as a scream arose from his throat: “*ALpHa*”

Fastening footsteps ran to the place of the heart. 

The heat was immense.

Jumping on top of its prey. Panting with the effort he tore the cloth of the omega before him.

“Alpha...” he panted out. He huffed out his approval of the use of the honorifics between close-knit pack. His own arousal struck. He had to act fast. Leaning close to the neck of the other he too, he said. “OMEGA… SHIFT!” Conveying his deepest desire. His deepest wish. A well of power sprang forth, skin on skin. Became fur to skin. The last of cloth fell apart. Far away from where they started. Skin on skin. Fur on fur. Feeling each other’s hearts reach out to touch each other. Rutting from the well of power. . .

Rutting for the power of dominating each other.

He was unwilling at first to follow the command, clinging to his pillow.

A feather-light touch along his fur-covered flanks. A teasing smirk crept onto his face, the smell of chocolate filling the air, the omega knew this scent anywhere. His scent so sweet, he must have gone into heat. The moment he smelt the change. He thought he would go insane. So sweet for him, it was. A tussle was about to arise between the horny beasts along the aisle. In a powerful stride. A scent came forth and joined the dance of possession. It was a mating’s gland. Towards the ever-changing ways the two secondaries intertwined.

He let go of his pillow to kick off his opponent. Landing on the carpeted floor he crept further away from the predator in the Moor. Taking off his remaining clothes in haste. Before he jumped on its prey. He rolled away. Giving in to the chase.

The hunt.

through the main room.

over the counter.

Into the kitchen.

Around the corner.

Angulated claws against his hips. Arms and chest.

Still mainly human.

Kicking, snarling whining and heavy steps could be heard.

Ringing.

In one’s ears.

A golden tint through one’s eyes.

A coffee table fell away.

This was no time to nuzzle and play.

A winner was to be found today.

He caught the edge of the sofa’s armrest and held onto it for dear life.

He took in the hole in front of him. Silk for entrance.

Awaiting his mounting.

He leaned on top of his prey panting to him: “Shift for me”

He did what he was told.

Couldn’t wait to get a hold.

Paws met the ground, briefly before jumping onto the sofa once more.

He was ready.

For the first time in his short life.

A presentation stance was set.

It was almost time and yet.

He was not sure.

What was right and wrong anymore.

Then the beast was upon him in the dead of night.

What was right and wrong anymore.?

They fucked like animals on the Moor. Not waiting for anything to come ashore. The sofa was covered in silk and sweat, later to come seed. The tempo was hard and animalistic, while them chasing their wildest dream. They ran on instinct alone. Their secondaries at front. The others an abandoning to the world. They live in their own world. Not noticing the state of the apartment around them, nor what happened to the outside world.

Neither of them noticed how a challenger came forth on the other side of their main door. To Them, they came smelling of the omegas heat. But what made them pause at the door, was the animalistic sounds of canines fighting.

The building did allow pets, though a training course was advised, not that They knew that since They were outsiders of this place in town. As they waited by the door, listening to the huffed breaths, whines, grunts and so many more delicious sounds, amongst all the scary ones. They saw something glinting at the floor. When they went to pick it up the saw. That it was a key.

Inside the apartment, the couple sped up. Their frantic breathing and growls speed up along the sounds of moving furniture.

 _The alpha must be a real powerhouse_ their listener thought. They deduced they would come back another time, _when the alpha was not there, leaving the vulnerable omega male for him to do as he pleases._ Just the mere thought let a wicked grin creep onto their face. They couldn’t wait to see their reaction to come back seeing their omega taken from them. By a mere act of domination, their relationship would be falling apart in his hands. The joy of being an alpha. 

The hunt for something rare brought him pleasure.

As his climax approached his mouth went to the swollen gland to mark him forevermore.

MINE!

His thoughts screamed, as he bit down on the marked area.

Curious he tested the key in the door. His already haunting grin widened when it fit perfectly.

It had gone quiet in the apartment.

He locked and unlocked the door a few times, wanting to hear the couple’s reactions.

He slowly pulled out the key from the door. The must be done coupling.

Quiet.

Then….

“LEAVE…..!!!!” The shout sounded like it was coming just from behind the door. As it came from deep inside his head.

It brought challenge and pain.

And leaving him w. a feeling of no gain.

He flinched back at threat.

Stumbling back, into the opposite wall of the corridor.

Tripping,

Falling,

Scrambling to getaway

as a battle cry of canine filled his head

as bright as day. 

The haunting sound followed him as he ran from the others.

Down the hall

Down the stairs from the second floor.

Into the streets and onto the streets

Still ringing in his ears as he got past the faction’s border door.

The message was sound, do not come back and take him, before we are done.

His paws fell back to the ground, him panting at what he just had done.

Going back to the couch his packmate was still passed out.

Shifting back 1/3 he made to move him to his bed.

When that was done.

He took the silk pillows away.

Looking out he saw the moon becoming at bay

After that fact, soon it would be day.

He didn’t have long, anyway

He went back to the couch shifting back another 1/3.

Soon his human front would once again.

Emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of ch. 6 congratulations you survived!  
> If you are confused, I would call it a victory on my part.  
> Don’t worry more standard described sex scenes will join TSOD later. This one just had to be from another perspective.  
> If you think you’re clever you might already have figured it out. Or you may have missed the whole point. We may never know.  
> Next time: we will pick it up back up, right after but not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I lost this chapter a while back to an overheated pc. And then it has been too hot to write and the school has slowly been killing my spirit. 
> 
> But! There is hope, I have decided to make this my NaNoWriMo 2020 in hopes of catching up with the story. Will try to get me into a rhythm of posting often in this month, that is the goal.!  
> The word goal is, 20.000-70.000, a third priority, the second being get the story moving, which the first properly will be a fixing factor. Expect more frequent chapters though shorter, since I pants things out and then have to wait for the next wave of pantsing to come.  
> Enjoy.

*groan* James woke up from his slumber feeling like he had been hit by a sledgehammer or been through on of Mahuizoh’s power workouts, properly the later. Mahuizoh was one of his seniors at the part-time workplace. An alpha that always scared their new recruits and members. He and Mahuizoh were like night and day he, a charismatic and outgoing alpha but very private about his personal life, him a dark warrior type, withdrawn, private life cycle known to anyone who asked. He lived alone, never getting a mate of his own. Why he never did was beyond him. Some who did not know them would properly say had better alpha qualities than him. But if they knew him, their answer would properly be different. Since Mahuizoh would never run from a fight even if he were fighting to protect a random stranger, another pack, or something worse a pack less.

James had seen this happen on multiple occasions, it was one of the reasons he admired the alpha, always steadfast, never wavering, always there to mediate a truce between disagreeing alphas at the gym. They had never talked much really, but James always made sure to join his training classes when he had a free slot to do so. His power workout was wildland worthy. City mutts generally had lower stamina than those of the wild breed. He, if it were not for the fact that wildland folks were such a rare thing in a city, would have put him down as one. Mahuizoh’s workouts were brutal James was able to feel them for weeks afterwards even with his well-trained body, he put it down to his competitive spirit, a typical trait for Alphas, wait, that is not entirely true. Omegas could also be that, thinking back on two female omegas fighting for a male beta’s attention in the gym. That was beside the point, anyway. James tried to open his eyes, finding them crusted closed. As he tried to lift his right arm finding himself unable, he began to speculate whether he really just had joined one of Mahuizoh workouts or if it something else entirely had happened. He tried to remember what had he been doing again? What date were they on again? His mind was in no way helpful, turning up blank at the question. James took a great sniff, which was a hard act in itself since he was currently faceplanted headfirst into a madras, lying belly flat with his legs spread out. but still, his left wrist was somehow stuck between the madras and his right hip in an uncomfortable angle.

But what James could smell was his own strong scent along with another stronger scent of pack and milk chocolate on top. He was home in his own bed it seemed, that was good at least. Though it did not explain his current position or the pain.

The only way to find that out, was to get out of bed find roomie and ask him what happened. And his phone.

With much trouble, James managed to sit up and rub the crust out of his eyes. What greeted him was a wrecked bedroom, pillows, blankets feathers thrown about. Some of them forming a neat pile to the right of his worktable. The air was FILLED with a sweet overpowering scent of milk chocolate and strawberries and bellow that a hint of his own vanilla ice cream. The two had mixed nicely but something was missing. Where was Matt? Clearly not in the bedroom. But from his scent in the air, it was clear he had been not so long ago.

James set out to search for him taking it slow and making sure not to step on the nest beside his worktable. He found another nest right outside the bedroom door, it warmed his chest to think about that his mate protected him in his sleep. The carpet beneath his feet was damp with fluids. Ew, did he pee in the hallway? What was he, a dog? Why feel the need to scent marks so primitively. The scent of chocolate only got stronger as he entered the main room, but there was still no sight of the brunette. Only more pillow forts. And was that? scratch marks No, not now, since now that James was standing here, in the main room, he really had to pee. He went to his right into the bathroom finding his eyes in the mirror. He remembered that he had to put that in again. And he also had a look at his body that was .. littered in scratch marks even some mouth bites here and there .. from a dog? James hurried cleaning himself up to be more presentable, in what ways he could, with a dislocated shoulder to the right and a hurting wrist to the left. Washing himself down with a cloth popping _that_ back in getting a fresh pair of underwear from the already washed pile, putting those on and going out to look at the apartment and how much of it that had gotten destroyed. He had given up on the scent block wrappers.

Feeling a little less yucky, a bath was out of the question though, before he had taken full stock of the situation. What he found was that most of the furniture was intact, but the walls and the doors had gotten a few scratch marks. As he went to the kitchen, he found it worse for ware cabinets had been ripped open on both the lower and higher-end. The fridge missing half of the food in there and carton and plastic packeting strewn across the kitchen and the floor leading out of it. James managed to find the pills he was looking for popping one of the heat suppressants in his mouth and chewing it up. They would suppress the heat responses that his body was under currently, for him so he would not react to the heat pheromones in the apartment. He also found his phone which was dead. So, before he started to clean up, he put it in the charger. He had not forgotten about his roomie, mind you. James was just was that sort of person who could not think when his space was cluttered. So, he cleaned the kitchen up.

It was a slow and tedious process since he was more than a little handicapped. When he went into the back room behind the kitchen, for plastic backs to back the rubble. Doing this was even more troublesome. With one arm. He was interrupted by a dog whine, James stood and walked out of the kitchen, into the living room. Following the sound to a rustling pile of pillows and blankets. When he removed the top blanket, he was shocked at what he saw. Inside the nest was a black wolf dreaming in a restless sleep. As it turned onto its back, you could see its hard-on. James crouched down low and shuffled closer, and leaned in, and sniffed at it. _At_ the wolf. You know, just to make sure that this wolf beast really was Matt and not just a stray, he had picked up on the street somewhere. Breathing in his scent at such a close range confirmed it. Yes, it was Matt, they were going have some words later, who doesn’t tell their friend for 3 years that ‘hey btw I can shift, like fully shift, not the half-assed version everybody else does.’ That would be something James would do, or at least tell him that they could partly shift or _something_. At least he would have been somewhat prepared for the outcome since there was a slight hint that ‘hey I can partly shift, who knows might be able to fully shift further also’ _or SOMETHING_

Not like _this!_ Waking up, and Finding their apartment trashed and The OMEGA roomie in heat and wolf.. dog? Form.

James was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice that he was drooling all over Matt. Matthew was smelling delicious to him, setting aside the blood, and sweat smell. He was properly also scratched up from…? Whatever happened before James had passed out on him. James was snapped out of his thoughts by a sweet smell and a needy whine. As James looked to Matthews wolf head his eyes were met by a pair of golden shining eyes. James tried to say something to fill the tentative space of silence between them. His voice failed him though. His throat suddenly dry even though he still had droll running down his chin. Realizing his drooling he took his hand and rubbed his wrist against his chin in an attempt to rub it off. Wincing as he did so, because he forgot about his hurting wrist. James briefly wondered if he should go the ‘it’s not what it looks like’ but, he couldn’t deny that Matt’s scent was turning him on and Matt would be able to pick out his scent of arousal from the air.

Again, he attempted to speak: “Matt… are you a … of wildland descent?”

The wolf stared right through him not answering. James downcast his gaze after a while. It unnerved him a bit. Though his gaze did not stay downcast for long, since it roamed his body and got stuck at Matt’s dick still very hard and gaining a reddish hue. James flicked his eyes back up and down again when his eyes were met with the other omega’s. James swallowed in an attempt to gather the courage to look up at Matt again and speak.

“ Do you… Do you …. Want help with that?” James exhaled to the dick before flicking his gaze up to meet the golden one. The Matthew opened his mouth and let out a needy whine. And lifting his bottom up for better access. James held his eyes as he leaned down to tentative lick at it. When he got no reaction other than Matt stilling his twitching as best, he could. James took that as a go sign, and started to lick it in earnest. Up and down the shaft he went. Smearing his spit into the furry sides along with it and tasting Matt’s still wet silk there. James prided himself for being someone other begged to bed them. Wanting to have the experience to please his future mate properly. Not that he could say that he had much wolf on human experience, to be honest. More like none. Still, though he had a reputation to uphold and was determined to help out his roomie the best way he could. If Matt had been human, James would have deep throated him, as it stood though, the angle was not possible. So, he finished him off by popping the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out and sucking. With a squeaky yelp, the wolf came into his mouth, James let himself sit for a while before pulling off and let the rest drip out onto him. But as any shifter knew at top of one’s heat, one orgasm was not enough. When a heat wave rolled over one. Matt was still hard also, so James kept going until Matt’s dick hung flat and Matt was shaking from overexertion. James was sure to not touch his hole though. That was reserved for a time where Matt was not firmly in his omega and able to tell want form want.

Now Matthew laid exhausted breathing heavily. His eyes flickering between a shade of green and golden. James went to the back room and came back with some paper towels going to Matt to clean him up. As James started to clean him up, Matt rolled over and turned away from him.

“hhh… Matt, please don’t this..”

A needy whine / grumble was his only response.

“Matt come on.” James went to grab him, but Matt rolled out of the way and jumped up on his legs trotting behind the sofa. The next thing that enthused was a chase, between them through the apartment. Matthew being quick in his fully shifted form James was unable to catch him. So instead he partly shifted ¼, just so he senses sharpened and his ears turned wolfy and his tail popped out. Now he was faster, and sure enough, he also caught him on the floor in the hallway towards the bedroom. James pushed down on Matt from up top growling at him, ordering him to stay still and present, so he could clean up the mess he had made, with his scent and voice. The wolf’s head turned to the side so he could look over his shoulder at James. Body movement slowly calming down from the struggle to get free. As he took in the fronted ears and pulled back lips. The wolf tilts his ears back to lie flat against his neck and let out a defeated whine. James slowly loosened his grip on him and let completely go when he was sure the wolf below him would not take off running again.

“Now, stay here while I go get the paper towels and when I come back. You. Will. Let. Me. Clean. Up. The _mess_.” James half commanded letting his alpha voice bleed into it. Matt let out a grumble but did not move an inch as James got up to get the paper towels. And he was lying in the same spot when he got back also. “ **Roll over, belly up** ” Matt complied to his command rolling over on his back, baring his throat to James in a submissive act. James growled out his approval. – Basically, a deep-throated purr. James got to work scrubbing him clean, huffing out orders to turn this and that way to be able to get better access. Matt complied mostly ignoring the grumbles of frustrations when his come and silk dried body was too dried up for simple paper towel management.

Time passed doing this exercise but at last, James declared wolf boy as clean as he could be under the current circumstances and ushered Matthew away as he stood and went to put all the used paper towels in another plastic back.

As James went back to their bedroom to clean out the stink and sheaths, he found Matthew sitting on the edge of the bed, still in his wolf form, his tail hanging over the edge of said bed, his back turned to the door. His back was on the pitiful looking side of things. You know as dogs can do when they know they have done something bad. Or maybe he just looked sad. Hard to tell really, when he had his back turned towards him. Sniffing the air for scent pheromones definitely secured it. Definitely sad. James flicked an ear at him. Lifting one leg and tapping his toes against the floor, something most humans wouldn’t pick up on, the sound that is, but this was not a normal human no, this was a shifted human and a semi shifted human having a silent scent off. Yep, scent, not stare. James ramped up his pheromones sending them out to try to displace the droopy feeling. The only response was an ear flicker and silence. James' ear flicked back, not that Matt could see that. And silence induced. This silence stretched on as they silently battled trough scent sending out their emotions through their pheromones trying to win each other over in their argument by scent alone.

At one-point Matthew gave up and threw a back over the shoulder glance, at James sending his most pitiful vibes, his wolf features imitating a frown as best one could in wolf form.

James just flicked an ear at him flinching when he tried to put his hand on his hip, but he still managed to keep up his unimpressed stare at Matt. Matt waged his tail just a tiny bit. An attempt to seduce maybe. Not that it worked. In a blink of an eye, James was on him, or at least tried to catch him, his good arm outstretched in a catching gesture. Matt was up and sidestepping him, before he could blink. You really do not attempt to catch a wolf when it has seen you, you really do not. James falls headfirst into the stinky mattress, it’s still half wet, damp whatever you might want to call it. Matt gives him a tentative and almost teasing lick on the ear. As to say: ‘sorry not sorry, you missed me’. Before he uses James’s back as a springboard to get down from this said bed.

James groans and gets up with much trouble, he looks mad now. His true purpose / mission of cleaning said bedroom seemingly forgotten. He's out the door in three large strides, getting ready for another chase of the unruly omega. He is in such a hurry that he does not see the furry lump on the floor in the corridor. Since he is too busy trying to avoid the nest just outside of the door. He proceeds to fall over the said furry lump.

He just got enough reaction time to not face plant into the wet silk drenched carpet, his landing is not the best since he ends up landing on his dislocated shoulder. James let out a shout of pain and process to use said momentum to roll onto his knees. With his head hanging between his knees he throws the furry lump also known as Matt a withering glare. “Now you have gone and done it.” He growls out to the carpet. The wolf shivers a bit on that vocal range use. It is not quite in the I am ordering you omega .. but it is not either in the hush now sweet omega. The wolf knows he is in trouble now. And gets up to walking some very quiet steps towards the bedroom, before stopping and constipating his life choices before then taking some tentative steps into the bedroom anyway, James is still on his knees leaning lightly on his elbow trying to gather himself enough to get up and try again.

He will get up eventually.. it’s just .. his a bit tired at the moment.. He rests his head on his elbow closing his eyes briefly and breathe in deeply…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wake up again and we unofficially meet Akiro

Eventually turned out to be much, much, later in fact. Since James’ body decided that the floor was as good as any other place to pass out on.

And he woke up by Matt jumping on him, using him as a springboard, and face knocking him into the floor. Knocking all of the air out of him in the process. Which meant James woke up gasping for air and very disoriented for the second time in what felt like a few hours. Not the nicest way to wake up on, but still, not that he had the time to really think about it. Because Matthew was furious, barking and howling and growling, _clawing_ , at their front door. Protecting their territory. That could only mean one thing, someone was at their front door trying to get in. James could hear Matt ram himself at the door to get out of the apartment, to tear into whoever was so unfortunate to be on the other side of it. He could also hear the thump, when the intruder, stumbled into the wall on the other side of the hallway. In shock presumably. James had to get up. Had to stop Matthew in his fury, to protect him.

With some trouble, James managed to get up first to a sitting position and then standing leaning heavily on one of the small hallway’s walls, pushing himself along it, to get to the door, trying to catch his breath. It was not an easy feat, since everything hurt, worse than when he had fallen asleep and the whole thing with Matthew, knocking all of the air out of him, certainly did not help in the matter. But he managed, somewhat limping his way over and around the corner. Matt was still jumping on the door half ramming and half jumping on it scratching it with his claws. James took a shallow breath and shouted with his most commanding voice at the moment “Matt!” And then jogged to him pushing him bodily away from the door. Turning and facing him when Matt turned on him. The wolf attacked and latched on to him at his bad wrist. James reacted instinctively and kicked him away from himself, feeling his wrist contract painfully by the act. James hiss out in pain “stupid dog! Get away from here!” The wolf listened somewhat to the second command, but only backed off a bit before turning around and growling at the intruder. Radiating anger. *growl*

There is a tumble in the hallway and then someone is shouting “James is that you?”

The growl intensifies greatly from the wolf.

“I said stop it!” exclaimed James.

“Akiro?” James turned his back on Matt and called through the closed door. “James..???...” a muffled answer came through the door. It sounded uncertain, and it was too low, for James to catch all of it. James leaned closer to the door to better be able to listen to what Akiro was saying. “Can’t hear you, can you speak louder? … *ack*”

The wolf had sneaked back up behind him, while he was talking and latched on to his left leg. It hurt a lot, but it was not hard enough to be able to break bones. James lost his balance in an attempt to remove the wolf from his leg. They both crashed to the floor, the wolf yelped in pain as James fell on top of him and let go. James used this moment to grab said wolf around the neck in an attempt to subdue him. He got a good look into one of Matt’s eyes and found it shining gold again. Matt’s front was firmly placed in his omega side again. But why though?

The wolf fought with tooth and nail and James could feel how some of his newly scarped over wounds reopened. Not much that he could do about it at the moment.

There was a big thump in the hallway on the other side of the door. And then some stumbling steps could be heard nearing the said door.

“James are you alright???!” the man named Akiro called from the other side of the door.

The wolf snarled at the door trying more fiercely to get free from James’s strong grip. As James felt his grip losing on the wolf, he pulled his legs under himself and kicked the wolf away from him, with all the power he could muster. The wolf sailed through the air and landed on the sofa, the momentum so great, that he continued down it, landing on the carpet below on the other side of it.

“James!”

James got up, from the floor, even though his body screamed in pain and took a threatening step towards the couch. 

The wolf jumped up over the couch, showing his teeth. One of his eyes was a firm golden colour the other one being his normal green. James had never seen anything like it before. The wolf postured and got ready to jump on him again. James took a posturing stand, also, making himself look bigger, than he really was and growled threateningly.

The wolf responded in kind and let out a deep earthshattering growl in return.

James met it head-on with his own.

“Ja…???.”

Whatever Akiro is trying to say gets swallowed by the growls. It is a standoff of sorts.

“Jealous mutt go to your room!” James yelled out.

Matt stopped growling.

And jumped up over the couch again, retreating, making the distance between them greater.

There was a wet noise, then a surprised yelp and then a thump followed by a yelp of pain. James froze up, was Matt alright? James had the itch to go check but at the same time, he knew that, shifter wolves were in general sturdier and would not get so easily hurt. So, instead of following his current instincts he backed away from the couch and turned to go back to the front door. Though a small very small part of James’ thought whisper ‘Matt is not in a good place right now.’ James ignored it, he never listened to that part of himself. ‘And still in heat.’ It adds. Hmn. ‘He will be fine for 5 min.’ James deduced to himself.

“Akiro?” he tentatively calls out.”

Silence. Then …

“ James? …”

“ are you alright?” James asked leaning his ear to the door to be able to listen better.

It sounded like Akiro’s breath came out in short bursts of energy, like he just had run a marathon.

“I could ask the same to you?” a half-amused answer eventually came back.

“hhhh… seen better days, to be honest.. “said James. And continued with “Why are you here?”

“I came looking for you! I tried calling and texting you, but you just did not see or answer anything, so I came looking for you because I was worried! And it did not help that I could smell alpha pheromones around your front door either.”

“ That does sound worrying, sorry I have not seen your messages my phone died in the chaos, you see Matthew has gone into an unexpected heat. Another reason why I cannot let you in. He has turned out to be a real grump, in this state. Got nests everywhere, impossible to move around. And stuff, he is sleeping at the moment so let’s try to not disturb him. Been taking care of him and sleeping the last couple of days, so had not gotten a chance to charge it yet.” James sounded a bit sheepish. It was a white lie, but it was better than the truth, since James only could remember the sleeping part of things, and… oh. *blush* Yeah that. James was glad now that there was a door between him and Akiro. And that the heat scent was still going strong so that it drowned out, his pheromone spike release of arousal, when he thought back on Matt lying in his nest, allowing him to touch and take care of him..

“ …mes..”

“ ames…”

“…James..!!”

“hmn..?.. Sorry it has already been a long day”

“you do realize that it 10:38 am, right?”

“I.. have been up most of the night taking care of Matt. Have you ever taken care of an omega in heat before?”

“…nah.. not really”

“Let me tell you it is demanding work. Your whole world basically revolves around them. This is not my first rodeo, but,, never had to take care of someone like this before.” This was an understatement and a half. Especially when you thought about it. Because normally he could just fuck them omegas when they needed it. But without any courtship rules lain down between him and Matt. That option was a no go. Especially since said person was in wolf form and unable to communicate properly ones wants and needs. Even if matt were to shove himself onto James, James would resist him. Even though he knew that the stereotype of: ‘an omega in heat can’t say no or are at your mercy.” Was not true, especially if you were from a wildland territory. They learned to control one’s emotions and secondary states very well.

“*sigh* …. Will you tell me what happened? Just before, , what was that?!?” Akiro asked.

“Well, you see.. Matt has gone and picked up a street mutt. Yeah, I know not one of the smartest things he has ever done. But then it _is_ my roomie, we are talking about, _hhh,_ always getting himself into trouble” A white lie, wolf shifters were rare, generally, all shifters that were able to shift were rare. Something sacred to be treasured. A hidden gem in between the forests of glass and concrete. If Matthew had not even told his own roomie, James, this secret would stay with him. The thought still hurt to think, James felt kind of betrayed, they really had a lot to talk through when Matt was over with this heat. James would keep Matthew secret until told otherwise. It was what Matthew would have done if he were standing in his shoes. He was sure. Yeah, he would.

“Haha what would he do without you? Lawyer Collins to the-“

*crash* *bump* *low whine*

“James?!? what was that?!” Akiro sounded.. scared. Hmn weird.

Sounded like Matt was back to moving around in the living room. “I will check it out. One moment.”

James went out of the entre, and back into the main room. Scanning it for life. Walking to the sofa and peering over the back of it, James found Matt lying on the floor a little way of from there. The coffee table had broken in two.

“What did you do??”

Another low whine was the only response he got.

“HHHH” James growled out. He had had enough of this.

“go. Find nest.” He bit out.

The wolf did not listen just continued to Lie _there_. James stepped closer to the said wolf, and instead it responded with growling at him in warning. Testing his authority. 

“I said GO! FIND NEST!” The alpha voice bled through James’ voice. The wolf got up and slinked back away from him, though he still did keep up the growling. James walked or more like humped around the sofa to get to him. Matthew kept retreating. This pattern kept up until James had herded his omega into one of the temporary nests. James leaned down until they were face to face before ordering.

“ **STAY**!” The command was strong, you could see in real-time how the wolf froze up and the growl dampening down to a minimum.

James huffed out the last of his anger, before stalking back to the door.

“WWhat was that James???” Akiro asked, more like whisper shouted. It sounded like he needed a long nap.

“stupid city mutt, just crashed the coffee table.” He bit out to the door.

“ What! Rude much.. Do you know where Matt got it from?” Akiro half laughed.

“No, I was sleeping when he came home with it, so, I did not know there was a dog in the apartment when I woke up but at that time Matthew had already gone into a heat so.. had not really had time to ask him yet.” Another lie, since Matt and the wolf technically was the same thing. Not that he would tell Akiro that.. as he just had established before. James must be really out of it if he was that repetitive in his own mind. Some food and water would be good now he thought to himself. But he seemed like he was not the only one out of it today, since Akiro had thumbed to the floor in the hallway twice while James had been awake. It might be that he and Matt had scared him though. It was always polite to ask.

“Are you sure alright? Though” James asked again, since Akiro was still is breathing hard.

“I will be, it has been a while since anybody has used that ability on me.. it will take a while before I calm back down again, though, but I will be fine.”

What ability? James was just about to ask before being interrupted by a low groan sounding neither human nor wolf.

Akiro did _not_ squeak. Nope.

“Akiro, I need to be going now it sounds like, nice chat. I call you later. Sounds like Matt is awake and doggy and him is… Anyway, the time has gone and as you said an unfamiliar alpha had been walking the halls. You better get back to Miko and check that she is still alright. I got my hands full with these two, so do not worry about me. If I do not answer my phone you now know why.”

“Are you sure ….(*another inhuman moan that sounded more like a growl than anything else*)…. you will be alright?” asked Akiro, he sounded uncertain. Though it was hard to tell without being able to smell his pheromones or read his body language.

“Yes. I am sure. I have been handling them for a while now.”

“Well then, if you say so. Promise me that you will write when you got time though.”

James waited till he was sure that Akiro has left, before he went to check on Matt. He found him in the nest where he had left him. Matt looked up at him, now both of his eyes golden rimmed. It was that time again. He had not moved a muscle since James’ last order. James crouched beside him and clumsily patted his head. Hissing at the effort it took him, and eyed his left wrist, it was swollen and got some blue spots. Not good. He would have to hope that Matt woke up from his heat depth soon or Sol help him!, Matt was his only hope with setting his out of socked shoulder and wrapping up his left wrist.

“You’re are such a good boy for me.” James praised. “Now roll over on your back, so I can help take care of your problem” Matthew did as James told him without complaining. Letting out a needy whine in the process. Showing himself to James, letting out more heat and arousal pheromones. James leaned over him to get down to business, getting Matt from half hard to hard hard, in what felt like seconds. As he worked passionately, the smell of silk filled the air around them.. James groaned out loud at the smell, eyes becoming lust blown. He briefly stopped to take in the sight of his roomie, hard and leaking from all his holes. Silk flowing out of him, while he was dripping a steady dribble of precum, precum James still could taste on his tongue. The wolf let out another needy whine. Spreading his legs just a bit wider as an invitation. An invitation James dove headfirst back into.

Even when Matt came, he continued and also after the second and third time, Matt becoming a withering mess afterwards because of the overstimulation. Though James did not stop there, instead he kept going. James simply took Matt’s head into his mouth and intensified the sucking until Matt came with a growl before passing out.

After that was done, James got up and walked to the kitchen getting started on some food for them. After getting the food was done James decided to clear away some more of the rubbish. While he waits for Matt to wake up from his nap.

He pushed the wet sofa away, so he had got more space to move around in and then start to move the broken coffee table to the side. Under it, he found broken porcelain from a plate and crumps. He picks up the shards being very careful, not to step on it. It took a great amount of concentration. After collecting all the shards on the biggest shards he walked to the kitchen to throw them out. That was why he did not hear when the wolf woke up and approached him.

James did not notice him until Matt barked to get his attention! James dropped the porcelain shards in shock, they drop to the floor noisily, breaking further. Matt shocked by the sound tries to jump up into James’ arms, but because James’ already injured state from earlier, when he got bit in the left leg by Matt, he’s bad balance caused him to fall forward instead and hit his head hard against the kitchen table, -It knocked him out cold, Matt landing on top of him instead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The ins and outs of the shifters psychology and genetics against the popular beliefs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202890) by [The White Wolf (RavensBlueAmber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/The%20White%20Wolf)




End file.
